Elsa
by lilytyty
Summary: Elsa White, 16 ans, meilleure amie d'enfance de James Potter et Sirius Black refait surface aprés 10 ans d'absence, entre amour et amitié chez les maraudeurs sa remue dans poudlard blagues pourri assuré!
1. Chapter 1

Elsa

1er chapitre :

-ELSA !Espèce de petite garce viens ici !

Encore une journée qui commence bien !elle c'est ma mère, son passe temps favori : me crier dessus elle a beau dire ke je suis sa fille unique chérie, on croit vraiment pas, surtout quand elle me hurle dessus a longueur de journée en me disant non en m'ordonnant je devrai dire fait ceci, fait cela, patati patata… un vrai remix de la méchante belle mère dans cendrillon !

Je vous jure dés fois je me demande comment je peux être aussi joyeuse, blagueuse et emmerdeuse en ayant pour mère une femme comme sa !

Mon père n'en parlons pas, je suis sa fille illégitime, oh bien sur il vient me rendre visite pour mon anniversaire m'offrir un cadeau si on peut appeler sa un cadeau !Cette année il m'a offert un bouquin sur la façon de s'occuper d'un hippogriffe, l'année dernière c'était un souaffle en peluche tout sa pour dire qu'il n'a aucune idée de comment je suis et aucune idée de se que j'aime.

Mais bon parlons un peu de moi, j'adore être le sujet de conversation,j'adore m'amuser chose possible uniquement en dehors de chez moi comprendre au collège quand je peux,je suis a dumstrang donc on peut dire que l'amusement est très peu toléré voir pas toléré du tout même,mais bon on fait se qu'on avec se qu'on a comme dirait un de mes amis je vous le présenterai plus tard puisque je l'aime mais passons pour l'instant il faut que j'aille obéir a ma très chère mère.

- oui mère ?

-ton père est la, il a quelque chose a te proposer va le rejoindre dans le salon !

J'hallucine c'est pas possible je doit être en plein rêve, non je parle pas du fait que ma mère me parle comme sa, sa j'en ai l'habitude c'est toujours comme sa mais que mon père soit la SA c'est un événement !Comme je vous l'aie dit je ne le vois qu'à mon anniversaire or mon anniversaire n'est que dans une semaine !

-père que fêtes vous ici ?lui demandai-je

On m'a toujours appris a les appeler comme sa la dernière fois que j'ai appelle mon père papa je me suis pris une rouste ne me demander pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas moi-même !

-ah Elsa sa me fait plaisir de te voir !

Oula sa commence mal depuis quand il est heureux de me voir ?

-moi aussi sa me fait très plaisir vous ne pouvez pas imaginez, puis-je vous demander se que vous fêtes ici ?

Toujours les flattez dans le sens du poil sinon son fini mal !

-eh bien j'en ai parlez a ta mère ainsi qu'a ma femme qui n'avez aucune idée de ton existence jusque la ….

Je vous explique mon père a trompez sa femme lorsqu'elle était enceinte de leur première fille avec ma mère c'est pour sa que comme je l'ai déjà dit je suis sa fille illégitime c'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression de me répéter souvent c'est temps-ci.

-….et elle m'a demander si elle pouvait te rencontrer, ta mère est d'accord donc il vaudrait que d'ici se soir tes valises soit prêtes tu vas venir passer quelque jours a Londres.

J'Y CROIT PAS !Il est venu ici pour me dire qu'il m'emmène avec lui a Londres je vais enfin rencontrer ma belle mère et mes demi sœur !

-il y a juste un problème….

Evidament fallait s'en douter avec mes parents ya toujours des mais

-…c'est que mes filles, tes demi-sœurs se trouvent déjà à l'étroit et ne veulent pas partager avec toi tu iras donc chez tes cousins, tu te rappelles de Sirius ?

SIRIUS ? Si je me rappelle de lui ?Mais bien sur que je me rappelle de lui comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?Ses cheveux mi-longs bruns, ses yeux noirs plein de malice, son caractère blagueur/dragueur, comment pourrai-je l'oublier ?Pfou bon ne pas montrer sa joie, ne pas montrer sa joie…

-oui plus ou moins pourquoi c'est chez lui que je vais ?

-oui.alors vas vite préparer tes affaires.

YESSSSSSS je pouvais pas rêver mieux je vais aller chez Sirius..MON Sirius !

Il faut que je vous explique pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore compris Sirius c'est l'amour de ma vie je le connaît depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes !ma mère était amie avec la sienne mais quand ma belle mère a appris que mon père l'avait trompé il a fallu que ma mère et moi disparition quelque temps comme l'avait dit mon père ses « quelques temps » se sont transformé en une année,puis deux, puis trois…maintenant sa fait 10 ans que j'ai quitter l'Angleterre,10 ans que je n'ai plus dit un mot anglais,10 ans que ma mère fait tout pour que j'oublie ce pays et surtout 10 ans que je pense au jours ou je reverrais Sirius !Sa y est mon rêve va enfin se réaliser je vais revoir mon chère et tendre Sirius….

1 heure plus tard :

Je suis en train de choisir mes fringues pour partir vous ne pouvez pas imaginez a quel point je suis stressé et en même temps excité d'y être, j'ai presque fini ma valise mon départ se rapproche a grand pas et moi je suis en train d'imaginer a quoi ressemble Sirius maintenant.

-ELSA !

Sa y est ma mère est prête je vais enfin pouvoir partir il ne manquait plus qu'elle a l'appel

-bien l'adresse de tes cousins est 12 square grimmaud vas y la première je te suis

Je rentre dans l'âtre et prononce l'adresse de mon cher Sirius, je commence a tourbillonner pour finir pleine de suie dans le salon des Black

-ma chère Elsa comment vas-tu ?ma demande la mère de Sirius

-très bien merci, je suis très heureuse d'être revenu surtout chez vous !

C'est fou à quel point je suis doué quand il faut mentir !

-nous aussi sa nous fait très plaisir de te revoir !me répond-t-elle

Sa y est voila mon père il entame la discussion avec elle en attendant je regarde autour de moi il y a M Black le père de Sirius, sa mère avec qui je viens de parler et ….non sa peut pas être lui !

-ah Elsa je suppose que tu te rappelle de Regulus

Ouf !

-oui un peu mais c'est assez flou……Sirius n'est pas la lui ?

-oh lui si il doit être quelque part par la

elle a pas l'air très enthousiaste,détesterais-t-elle Sirius ?ah voila une silhouette qui s'approche………oh la vache il est encore plus beau qu'avant j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi beau même George Clone ne fait pas le poids !

-Sirius !dit bonjour a nos invités

-pas l'temps va chez James

-SIRIUS VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE TU PARTIRAS APRES !Hurla la mère de Sirius

Oh la ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, son air rebelle ses cheveux tombant sur le visage, ses yeux noirs autrefois plein de malice ne reflétant plus que de la colére.mais pourquoi de la colère ?

-bonjour ! Sa y est c'est fait j'peux partir maintenant ?

-non tes cousines ne vont pas tarder

-RAISON DE PLUS POUR QUE JE FUIT !...

Ses cousines serait-elle si horrible pourvu que se ne soit pas ma demi-sœur

-Sirius tu te rappelles de mon amie Mélinda ?

-non !

-et de sa fille Elsa ?continua sa mère feignant de ne pas l'avoir entendu

-no…..Elsa ?C'est bien toi ?

-eh oui mon ptit Siriounet

-wouah !Eh ben qu'est ce que t'as changé

-toi aussi t'a changé t'est encore plus beau qu'avant !

J'ai toujours eu le chic pour le mettre mal à l'aise…

-ahem..Ah bon..

-dit le si on vous gênes ?dit soudain Regulus

-ouai tu nous gênes la donc si tu pouvais partir sa nous arrangerais surtout pour l'odeur parce que c'est pas que tu pu mais…tu pue !

-SIRIUS BLACK TU VAS MONTER DANS TA CHAMBRE ET JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR DE LA SOIREE !COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI MALPOLIE LORSQUE L'ON A DE LA VISITE !

-t'est sur que tu veux plus me voir ?demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire

-DU VENT !

- tu peux pas savoir a quel point tu me fait plaisir en me disant sa mère !

-RRRRRRRR………

-a bientôt chère invité

J'ai envie d'explosé de rire tellement cette situation est cocasse, Sirius souriant en marchant a reculons, sa mère rouge souaffle, mes parents terriblement gênez, Regulus, tremblant, et le père de Sirius feignant l'indifférence et moi me retenant de rire !Pourquoi je me retiens mais pasque si je rigole j'aurai le droit a la plus grosse rouste de toute ma vie !Et je préfère éviter devant Sirius j'aurai honte !

d'un coup d'autres personnes arrive par la poudre de cheminette trois femme ou plutôt une femme assez laide et deux pétasses de mon âge environ rien qu'a leur dégaine je les déteste déjà.

-PAPA !S'écrièrent les deux dindes en question

Pitié me dites pas que ces deux pimbêches sont les demi-sœurs que j'ai toujours voulu rencontrer !

-Elsa je te présente tes demi-sœurs Narcissa et Bellatrix .me dit mon père

NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !Pas sa pitié je pouvais pas tomber plus bas, mon fou rire est totalement dissipé d'un coup maintenant j'ai envie de pleuré, pleuré de désespoir pour avoir été renier a cause de ses deux poules, pleuré de honte pour être sœur avec des filles que Sirius déteste, pleuré pour tellement de raison différente qu'il serait dur de tout décrire.

Sirius qui était toujours dans la pièce s'approche de moi et me regarde bouche bée, je lui lance un regard désespéré plein d'amour et d'amitié, je pense qu'il a compris car il prend la parole d'un coup :

-bon Elsa tu veux que je t'aide a porter ta valise jusqu'à ta chambre ?

-oui bonne idée comme sa tu te rendra utile. Dit sa mère

-merci Sirius. Bredouillai-je

Il m'aide a monter ma valise et a m'installer dans la chambre, il me dit que sa chambre est a coté si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je lui répond que non et que se ne serait pas la peine de m'attendre pour le dîner que je n'ai pas faim et il me répond qu'il me ramènera quand même quelque chose au cas ou pour la nuit.

C'est l'homme parfait mon Sirius, compréhensible, drôle, serviable, blagueur, beau ….il a un seul défaut, qui n'est pas pour me déplaire ni me désavantager, c'est qu'il est dragueur d'après mes souvenirs tout pour plaire se mecs.

Le lendemain je me réveille difficilement, j'ai mal dormi, j'ai pleuré mon désespoir causé par les deux gourdes, heureusement Sirius est venu me consoler lorsqu'il m'a entendu de sa chambre a coté, je me rappelle m'être endormi dans ses bras lorsqu'il me berçait pour me consoler,je regarde ma chambre autour de moi et je me rend compte que Sirius a passé la nuit avec moi ce qui n'est pas pour ma déplaire la seul chose qui me gêne c'est que je ne me souvient de rien !Rien de rien !Nada, que dal, que dchi, rien !Pfou quel poisse !Je le voie remuer je me rallonge prés de lui qu'est ce qu'il est beau quand il dort !Du moins quand il dormait !

-mmmmmmhh

-Sirius ?

-mmmmmmmhelsammmmmm

-Sirius ?

-Elsa

-Sirius

-qu'est ce que je fout la ?

-bonne question ! Tout se dont je me rappelle c'est mettre endormi dans tes bras

-et qu'est ce qui ta réveillé car au cas ou tu n'aurai pas remarqué il est 6h30 du mat'

-oh, ben j'ai plus…ah si sa y est c'est ton hibou ki tape a la fenêtre !

-c'est pas le mien c'est celui de James…MERDE JAMES j'devai aller chez lui hier au moment ou vous êtes arriver !

Sirius se lève d'un coup et se précipite sur la lettre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-dit donc tu l'aime ton James pour te précipité comme sa sur sa lettre !Rassure moi j'ai pas passé la nuit avec un homo !

-ahahah tu sais que t'est drôle dés fois.

-toujours je suis toujours drôle !

-sa c'est toi qui le dit parce que hier soir t'était pas si drôle que sa !

-oh mais môsieur fait le macho c'est sa ?

-non pas du tout

-bon j'espère parce que t'as pas intérêt pas avec moi !

-je te promet de toujours être honnête avec toi, toujours être la, ne jamais ne te faire de coup vache ni de blague dans l'dos je te le promet

-c'est quoi une déclaration ?

-peut être

-comment sa peut être ?

-bon c'est pas que tu me gênes mais j'aimerais bien finir ma nuit donc je retourne dans ma chambre !

-eh tu m'as pas répondu !C'est un déclaration ou pas ?

clac

Oh l'enflure il ne m'as pas répondu eh bien tu vas regrettez ta promesse !Je vais t'en faire bavez jusqu'à avoir ma réponse sa je te le promet Sirius je te le promet…..

Bon j'ai quand même réussi à me rendormir après une nuit plutôt agité, maintenant il est…MERDE 11h30 !Faudrait que je pense à me lever un jour !.

Je saute du lit sans oublié de me prendre une superbe bûche au passage, me précipite sur mon pantalon noir taille basse en me prenant les pied dans le pied de mon lit et 3 orteil en moins 3 !Bon maintenant le haut j'ai juré d'en faire baver a Sirius alors pour commencer il faut que je choisisse la plus provocante des tenu sans être vulgaire manquerai plus que sa !Être vulgaire avec les parents que j'ai c'est au moins 3 jours au pain sec minimum !Sa y est g trouver un haut blanc décolleté juste ce qu'il faut et assez blanc pour apercevoir mon soutif noir en dessous !parfait je m'apréte a sortir quand je voit mon reflet dans le miroir a l'entré de ma chambre. Si je débarque en bas avec cette tenue assorti avec mes cheveux je suis sur de finir au cirque !Mes cheveux sont dressés sur ma tête comme si j'avais essayé de me faire une belle choucroute !Bon essayons de démêler tout sa c'est pas gagner !

Bon sa y est au bout de 15 minutes de lutte acharné contre mes cheveux je suis enfin présentable ce qui n'est pas peu dire puisque d'habitude je passe mes journée en jogging et tee-shirt large !

Je descend et qu'est ce que je voit mon petit Sirius tout seul dans le salon en train de lire une lettre, pourquoi suis en colère contre lui d'un coup serai-je jalouse non c'est impossible pas après le coup qu'il m'as fait hier soir !

-salut mon petit Sirius d'amour tu vas bien ?

J'ai décidé de le faire baver et c'est se que je vais faire me coller a lui le plus possible

-bien si tu enlève le fait que j'ai passer une nuit agité et que tu est en train de me prendre tout l'oxygène déjà pollué par les habitants de cette foutu maison .

-eh je t'ai pas demander de venir dan ma chambre a se que je sache tu t'est invité tout seul j'te rappelle !

-ouais et j'aurai pas du

-qu'est ce que tu est en train d'insinuer ?

-je suis en train de dire que je vais regretter cette acte parce que se soir je passe la nuit chez James et que nous connaissant sa va finir en bataille de polochon toute la nuit !

-tu me laisses seule avec ses personnes ignobles !Que je déteste !

-faut croire !

-espèce de….

-non mais quel malpolie tu est !Qu'allait tu dire ?

-abrutie, crétin de la vie, crevard, enflure, enc…

-t'as pas honte de si vilain mots venant d'une si jolie fille

-si chui si jolie pourquoi tu me dragues pas ?

-……

YES je lui ai enfin cloué le bec !

-alors ?

-tu veux que je te drague ?

-ben si je te plait oui !

-ok

-tu vas me draguer ?

-oui mais pas maintenant faut que je renvoi ma réponse a James

-parce que tu vas quand même y aller

-oui

-sans moi ?

-c'est une soirée de maraudeurs

-une soirée de quoi ?

-ah oui c'est vrai que tu connais pas bon d'accord j'tenméne mais tu vas souffrir

J'y comprends plus rien, un coup il dit qu'il va me draguer, après il me dit que je vais souffrir

-je ne souffre jamais ya que ceux qui me servent de parents qui arrivent a me faire souffrir

-pourquoi tu te laisses faire ?

-ouai la dernière fois que j'ai pas obéi je me suis retrouvé a l'hosto avec 3 cote cassé, un bras dans le plâtre et paralysé de la jambe droite pendant 2 mois !

-ouille sa doit faire mal

-pas qu'un peu si tu veux tout savoir !

-plus personne te touchera tant que tu sera avec moi t'inquiète pas

-t'as pas bientôt fini de me faire des promesses ?Moi je veux que tu me drague MERDE !

-……

-jet jure Sirius si tu fais rien c'est moi qui m'en charge !

-eh bien t'est entreprenante toi !

-oui et j'accompli toujours se que je dit !

-ah bon ?

-oui

Et pour lui prouver je lui roule une maudite pelle !C'est plein de passion j'y met tout se que je ressent pour lui, pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours dans se genre de situation que les parents débarque ?

-ELSA TYPHAINE WHITE (on se demande où je vais chercher tout sa mdr)

Sa c'est ma mère

-SIRIUS BLACK

Sa c'est la sienne

-merde !

Sa c'est nous !

-je peux savoir se que vous fessiez ?demanda la mère de Sirius

-de un tu nous a vu alors pose pas de question con et de deux je fais se que je veux avec qui je veux c'est ma vie !Répond Sirius

Il est complètement malade !Je n'oserais jamais répondre à ma mère comme il le fait !

-Elsa ta une réponse a me donner

-heu….ben…..

Pourquoi Sirius me regarde comme sa avec se sourire il veut pas que je fasse pareil quand même !On dirait bien que si

-Elsa j'attends !

-ben tu l'as vu j'embrassais Sirius

Pourquoi je suis aussi mal a l'aise ,

-depuis quand tu répond comme sa ?

« Heu depuis que je revois Sirius »voila se que j'ai envie de lui répondre

- je ne sais pas…..

-et tu n'as pas d'autre réponse à me donner ,

-SI !

-pourquoi hurle tu ?M'as parole serai-tu devenu folle ma pauvre fille

« Pas plus que toi pauvre conne »pourquoi est-ce que je me retiens de lui répondre?

-Oh pour rien c'est juste que j'ai une bonne excuse pour avoir embrasser Sirius

-ah j'aimerais bien la connaître ?Dirent nos mères à moi et Sirius

Sirius me regarde comme si il s'attendait au pire

-bah chui amoureuse de lui donc je lui exprimais

-…..

-…..

- j'aurai pas trouver mieux Elsa tu mérite de faire parti des maraudeurs !

-si tu ldit

-A TABLE !

Sa c'était Regulus.

Sirius et moi arrivons chez James l'ami de Sirius

-Elsa tu te rappelle quand ou était petit des fois yavait James qui nous rejoignais

-heu James Potter ?

-oui

-oui ben je me rappelle un peu de lui pourquoi ?...me dit pas que c'est chez lui qu'on va ?

-si

-c'est génial t'imagine il s'attend pas du tout a me voir moi !

-exact c'est pour sa qu'on va lui faire la surprise !

Alala James j'aurai jamais cru le revoir il avait déménager un an avant que je parte a croire qu'il a eu le mal du pays plus vite que moi !

James, Sirius et moi la fine équipe, quel trio de choc on formait a l'époque ! Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier : les blagues au passant, au amis, au voisin parfois entre nous quand il n'y avait pas de cible valable !

-SIRIUS !IL ETAIT TEMPS !Manquait plus que toi……oh non Sirius on avait dit pas de filles

-on n'a jamais dit pas de filles !On n'a dit que c'était entre maraudeurs or Elsa est de loin la plus vieille maraudeuse que je connaisse !

-qu'est ce que tu raconte les maraudeurs sont née lorsqu'on était en première année

-le nom de la bande est né, la bande était formée depuis longtemps, tu te rappelles avant que tu déménages

-oui on était déjà amis et alors je ne vois pas le rapport

Bon il est temps que je prenne la parole

-et dans votre bande yavait une fille !

-oui ptêtre …mais oui Elsa !Me dit pas Sirius que c'est elle

-demande le moi tu verra

-j'y croit pas Elsa, Elsa White ma plus vieille cible

-menteur c'est toi la plus vieille cible

-non toi

-non toi

-toi !

–toi !

-TOI !

-TOI !

-bon sa va vous allez pas recommencez alors que vous vous retrouvez a peine !S'écria Sirius

-SI

C'est bien la première fois que je tombe d'accord avec James, quand on était petit on n'avait beau être de très bon amis on pouvait pas s'empêcher de se contredire l'un et l'autre !

-Remus et Peter sont la vous venez !dit James

-on arrive !lui répond Sirius

-c'est qui la je suis sur de ne pas connaître de Remus ou de Peter

-non c'est vrai tu les connais pas, ils sont avec nous a Poudlard

-ah ok

Comme quoi ils m'ont vite trouvé des remplaçants !

-bon Elsa voila Remus et Peter les deux autres maraudeurs…..

Pas mal le Remus même si je préfère Sirius par contre Peter physiquement il fait tache au milieu des trois autres reste a voir se qu'il vaut sur les blagues

-…les gars voila Elsa ma plus vieille cible avant d'avoir servilus sous la main c'est sur elle que je m'entraînais

-hélas moi je sais me défendre et je te rendais toutes tes blagues !

Inutile de vous dire que c'était James qui m'avait présenté aux deux autres et cet abruti de Sirius qui fait rien pour me défendre

-au fait j'ai oublié de te dire Elsa !

-quoi Sirius ?que James est toujours aussi bête que la dernière fois que je l'ait vu ?trop tard je m'en suis rendu compte !

-non remarque sa aussi j'aurai pu te le dire..

-eh je suis la jvous rappelle !

-on s'en était rendu compte hélas

-ahahah toujours aussi drôle Elsa

-mais toi aussi James à se que je voit !

-bon anniversaire Elsa !

-Sirius ?

-en général on dit merci mon petit Sirius que j'adore et pour qui je serai prête a tout

-oui c'est vrai on dit sa mais lorsque la personne le souhaite le bon jour ! C'est demain mon anniversaire !

-ah t'est sur ?Demanda Sirius

-tant que t'y est dit que je sais plus quel jour je suis née !

-j'ai pas dit sa !S'exclama mon cher Sirius

-heureusement !Que je lui réponds

-bon qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant James ?demanda Sirius

-ce qu'on avait prévu aller sur le chemin de traverse !

-bonne idée comme sa tu pourra m'acheter un cadeau Sirius vu que tu tiens tant a me souhaiter mon anniversaire !Je m'exclame

-tu perd pas le nord toi !dit Remus

-moi ? Jamais !Pourquoi ?

-c'était une constatation !Me répond Sirius

-ah c'est parce que je suis habitué au remarque et au comportement de Sirius et que je me rappelle du comportement de James c'est pour sa je m'attendais pas a tomber sur plus intelligent qu'eux !

-Elsa !S'exclame les deux victimes

-quoi je dit se que je pense !

-ah ben seulement avec nous alors parce t'avait pas l'air d'être honnête se matin avec ta mère !

-je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je reste en retrait avec ma mère !Alors lâche moi avec sa en plus j'ai pas envie de parler d'elle aujourd'hui alors que je vous revoit tout les deux !

-Au fait James quoi de neuf depuis les 10 dernière années ?demandais-je

-bah pas grand-chose .me répondit t-il

-t'oublie que tu est amoureux de la même fille depuis 6 ans !S'exclamèrent les trois autres

-oui mais c'est pas réciproque donc je voit pas l'utiliser de le dire !

-James ?

-quoi ?

-c'est qui ?Faut que tu me la présentes !Je me dois de connaître celle qui a fait chavirer ton cœur !

-et toi c'est qui ?qui fait chavirer ton cœur ?

-ton meilleur ami, maintenant que je te l'ait dit tu dois me rendre la monnaie en me la présentant !

-eeeeeeeh non !

-pourquoi ? Moi je te l'aie dit

-tu m'as rien dit !Tu m'as dit mon meilleur ami or j'en ai 3 !Qu'il me répond

-celui que je connais depuis toute petite. Je réponds

-T'EST AMOUREUSE DE SIRIUS !Cria James alors que Sirius est plié de rire derrière

-crie le encore plus fort je suis sur que ceux qui sont dans le magasin de quidditch n'ont pas entendu !Je m'exclame

-tu veux que j'aille leur dire ?me demande James

-t'est complètement siphonné !M'exclamai-je

-eh cornedrue ! Regarde qui voila sortant de Fleury et Bott !s'exclama Sirius

-LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

Apparemment la nommé Lily est rousse et n'a pas l'air enchanté de voir les maraudeurs !

-lâche moi les baskets Potter !

Mais alors pas du tout enchanté !

-mais Lily !

-casse-toi !

-comment tu te fait rembarrer j'ai jamais vu sa mon pôvre James

-salut t'est la nouvelle conquête de James ou de Sirius ?me demande la nommé Lily

-plutôt crevé que me faire draguer par James ….

-eh !

-…et j'aimerai bien me faire draguer par Sirius mais il a pas l'air décider donc c'est plutôt moi qui le drague !Tu dois être celle qui a fait chavirer le cœur de James ,

-hélas oui apparemment !

- sa fait longtemps qu'il te drague ?

-6 ans !Me répondit Lily plutôt effondré par cette longue période

Je la comprends !Se faire draguer pendant 6 ans par le même mec sa devient lourd mais si le mec se trouve être James c'est encore pire !

-ma pôvre !Jte plaint avoir le même mec sur le dos pendant 6 ans sa doit être horrible surtout si c'est James !

-t'est bien la première personne que je rencontre qui me dit que j'ai raison de le repousser et qui comprend se que je ressent !

-ah bon !Tu veux dire qui yen a qui te pousse à sortir avec lui !

-oui

-ils sont complètement malades! Faut être complètement jeter pour apprécier ce mec !

-merci jte rappelle quand même que toi, moi et Sirius on était inséparable étant petit !

-mouais ptêtre……bref c'est pas a toi que je cause !Je parle a Lily alors barrez vous !Je vous rejoindrais plus tard !

-bon ok !Répondirent les maraudeurs

-heu Lily ?dit Remus

-oui ?

-est-ce que tu sais si Lola est dans le coin ?demanda Remus

-elle arrive dans 15 minutes je doit la rejoindre chez Florian fantarôme

-merci !Dit Remus

-Elsa on se retrouve chez Florian fantarôme dans 10 minute ok ?dit Sirius

-est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer parce que la j'ai du mal a suivre !

-James est amoureux de moi et Remus de Lola c'est ma meilleure amie je te la présenterai si tu veux

-oui je veux bien

-tu n'es pas à Poudlard toi ?

-non je viens de revenir en Angleterre, avant j'étais à Dumstrang mais comme j'espère rester en Angleterre maintenant que je suis revenu je pense m'inscrire à Poudlard.

-on se verra sûrement alors !

-oui sûrement

-ELSA !

-oh non !

Cette voit je la reconnaîtrait entre mille c'est..

-Ludmilla qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

-et toi ?

-je suis revenu dans mon pays natal mais je t'ai posé la question avant !

-je suis juste en vacance

Ouf !

-heu Lily on est pas sensé rejoindre les gars

-oh tu connais des gars ici ?Tu sais si yen a des celib' ?

-non ils ont tous pris !

-ah bon ben a bientôt alors !

-pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il était pris ?Ce n'est pas vrai

-non mais elle je peux pas la blairer !Même si je fais mine !

-tiens voila Lola !LOLA

-ah Lily je t'attendais !

-Lola tu vas bien ? Je te présente Elsa une amie des maraudeurs. Dit Lily

-tu connais une amie de maraudeurs avec qui tu t'entends ? Demanda Lola

-oui parce que elle comprend le fait que je veuille pas sortir avec James ! Dit Lily

-ah d'accord !répondit Lola

-tiens voila les maraudeurs !je dit

-oh non

-cache ta joie Lily la tigresse on va croire que tu nous déteste !

-c'est le cas Sirius !Répond Lily

Décidément j'adore mon retour en Angleterre !

A la Sirius c'est encore engueulé avec sa mère mais la c'était sérieux il l'a tellement traité je sais même pas comment il est encore envie, ce qui est sur que ses deux dernière semaines ont été génial James m'a invité a fêter mon anniversaire chez lui avec les maraudeurs et je me suis dit que se serai marrant d'inviter Lily et Lola qui ont accepté avec joie de venir !C'était vraiment génial j'avais pas passé une journée aussi génial que celle-ci !

D'un coup Sirius débarque dans ma chambre il est encore furax de son engueulade avec sa mère.

-Elsa fait tes valises !

-quoi ?

-fait tes valises !

-mais pourquoi ?

-parce que je me casse de cette baraque de fou sa fait longtemps que j'aurai du le faire mais depuis que t'est la j'avais laissé tomber l'idée je voulais pas te laisser seule avec des personnes aussi ignoble que ceux qui sont en bas, maintenant j'ai trouvé une solution tu viens avec moi !

-qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai envie ?

-le fait que tu déteste ta mère et que je suis la seule personne a qui tu veux bien parler dans cette maison sans en être obligé !

-ta gagné je viens

Voila comment j'ai décider de fuguer avec Sirius comme sa sur un coup de tête.

Maintenant on n'est avec nos valises sur le bord de la route sans savoir ou aller

-bravo Sirius t'aurais ptêtre pu réfléchir a un endroit ou aller avant de me dire de faire mes valises !

- je sais on va aller chez James

-tu crois qu'il voudra bien de nous ?

-James est mon meilleur ami je voit pas pourquoi il voudrait pas m'héberger

-tu crois que c'est bon pour ma santé mentale d'aller habiter chez James

-qu'est ce que tu veux dire,

-je veux dire que je te supporte déjà toi depuis le début des vacances alors si en plus il faut que je supporte James !

-mais que d'humour mêle Elsa !

-oui je sais ! Heu et moi je vais ou maintenant a la rentrée ?

-avec nous avons Poudlard

-va falloir que je vous supporte toute l'année tout les quatre !Tu veux me tuer ou quoi !

-il y aura Lily et Lola !

-ah oui c'est vrai …bon on y va chez James alors !

Sa y est on n'est enfin arriver chez James après 2 longue heure de marche on n'a pas idée d'habiter si loin de chez son meilleur ami !

-salut James on peut rentrer ?demanda Sirius

-mais qu'est ce que vous foutez la ?s'exclama t-il en nous laissant entrer

-si t'a un feu de cheminée ou on peut se réchauffer avant de devenir des glaçons on t'expliqueras !bégayais-je soumise a la température de dehors

-oh mon dieu Sirius, Elsa venez par ici vous réchauffez !s'exclama Mme Potter en nous voyant rentrer dans la pièce moi toute grelottante sous mon blouson et celui de Sirius qui me l'a passé lorsqu'il m'a vu claqué des dents et Sirius en tee-shirt, on n'a beau être en plein été sa n'empêche pas la température de diminué dés la nuit !

Pendant que je suis collé à la cheminée Sirius explique tout à James et ses parents qui nous proposent d'habiter chez eux jusqu'à notre majorité voir plus si l'on veut. Je n'ai jamais vu des personnes aussi gentilles avec moi et Sirius depuis très longtemps d'ailleurs je crois même que j'en ai jamais vu du tout !

Voila comment j'ai passé le reste de mon été chez les Potter qui m'ont inscrit à Poudlard pour mes deux dernières années d'étude. Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard est venu avec un chapeau tout rapiécé qui m'a posé sur la tête et qui m'a dit que j'irai a Gryffondors je suis trop contente je vais être avec Lola, Lily et les maraudeurs.

Vivement la rentrée !Je sens que cette année à Poudlard va sceller mon retour en Angleterre !

Fin du 1er chapitre

Selon moi je l'ai fait assez long et je voit pas comment j'aurai pu faire plus puisque la suite sera sur le Poudlard express

Donc rendez vous au prochain chapitre j'espère que vous serez nombreux a apprécier ma fic


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa

Chapitre 2:

Sa y est!je fait ma rentré a Poudlard ou du moins je mis prépare ,on part a la gare dans 15 minutes et en attendant je vérifie que je n'ait rien oublié, fourniture:ok,fringues:ok,uniforme:ok,farce et attrape:ok et oui a force de vivre avec Sirius et James on fini par être un peu beaucoup influencé, vivement qu'on soit a la gare que je retrouve Lily et Lola je les ai revu pour l'achat des fournitures je leur ai demandé de venir avec moi pour m'aidé faut dire que je suis un peu perdu toute seule et puis je supporte bien assez Sirius et James c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter en leur montrant je suis incapable de faire des achats seule surtout que j'en suis capable c'est juste que je connais pas bien le chemin de traverse j'avais pas envie de me perdre!

Enfin bref revenons-en au sujet je suis tellement pressé d'être a Poudlard!Lily, Lola, les maraudeurs, sa va être trop bien les cours avec des profs que l'on a plaisir a apprécier pas comme a Dumstrang on l'on ai puni pour un rien!Seule point noir au tableau: mes sœurs!jusque la je n'ai pas du tout penser à elles, en fait c'est Sirius qui m'a rappelé hier soir que elles aussi venait a Poudlard se qui veut dire que je vais forcément croiser au moins mon père a la gare mais bon c'est pas grave je m'arrangerais pour esquiver je suis passer pro dans cette art depuis que j'ai déménager de Londres c'est-à-dire depuis mes 6 ans!

-Elsa!On y va!

Sa y est!Je suis tellement euphorique que j'arrive a la porte en moins de 3 seconde alors que j'étai a l'autre bout de la maison a croire que j'ai transplaner!

-t'as l'air pressé tu vas quelque part?Me demande Sirius

Lui et moi c'est le chat et la sourie on n'arrête pas de se chercher, on n'a toujours pas reparlé du baiser chez lui avant notre départ, et c'est tant mieux je voit vraiment pas se que je pourrais en dire!

-en route!Dit M Potter

Bon sa y est on est sur la voie 9 ¾ je dit au revoir au parents de James et les remercie pour la énième foie de nous héberger moi et Sirius, Sirius fait de même et pendant que James dit au revoir a ses parents je cherche Lily et Lola des yeux mais ne trouve que Remus qui s'approche de nous avec Peter derrière

-Salut Elsa!me disent-ils tout les deux

- salut les gars, vous n'auriez pas vu Lily et Lola dans le coin par hasard?

-si elles nous dit de te dire quel te gardent une place dans leur compartiment!me dit Remus

-ok bon ben a plus alors

Je vais pour me diriger vers les wagon mais suis ralenti par la vue de certaines personnes: mes parents et mes sœurs!

Je me dépêche de monter mais sais très bien que mes sœurs viendront me pourrir la vie dés quel le pourront.

Sa y est j'ai trouvé le compartiment des filles!

-salut les filles!

-Elsa!On t'attendait justement qu'est ce que tu faisais?Me demande Lola

-j'était avec les maraudeurs ils sont très collant!

-sa je le sais depuis longtemps le pire c'est Potter!

Sacré Lily c'est fou a quel point elle déteste James sa me fait bien marrer!

-Elsa t'aurai pu nous attendre!

-Sirius je crois pas qu'on t'ai inviter!

-hargneuse la Evans j'cromprendrais jamais cornedrue sur ce point la comment il peut aimer une fille aussi tête de mule que toi!

-c'est pourtant simple Patmol!C'est le fait qu'elle soit têtue justement qui me pousse a continuer tu me connais je suis aussi têtue!

-oui sa moi aussi je le sais!J'ai eu plus d'une occasion pour le constater!Dit Lily

-oh ma douce et belle Lily était la!

-comme si tu le savais pas abrutie heureux

-sa pour être heureux je le suis il me suffit de voir ma Lily pour être le plus heureux des mecs sur terre

-et moi il me suffit de te voir pour être malade alors dégage!

-bon James c'est pas que tu sois pas le bienvenu mais…………………..tu n'est pas le bienvenu dans notre compartiment

-j'adore quand tu sort des phrases comme sa Elsa!

Oh non Sirius tu était vraiment obligé de dire je me sens devenir rouge souafle, la honte!

-t'est mignonne quand tu rougis

Bon reprend tes esprit Elsa c'est pas le moment de se laissé aller

-et toi t'est le plus mecs sur terre dommage que ton intelligence ne soit pas a la hauteur du physique!

YES alors je crois que je l'ai calmé le Sirius

-allez du vent les mecs on veut pas de vous ici!

-mais Lily chérie…..

-rappelle moi encore une fois et jte jure de te faire bouffer tes bijoux de famille!

-bon je crois qu'on ne veut pas de nous ici

- quel perspicacité Sirius tu m'impressionnes!

-vivement qu'on soit a Poudlard tu va voir Elsa c'est génial!Me dit Lily

-j'en doute pas les maraudeurs m'en ont parlé tout l'été!

- t'as passé tout l'été avec les maraudeurs?

-ben oui vous vous rappelez que j'ai emménager chez les Potter, et donc pour James il était or de question que Sirius soit le seul maraudeurs a venir chez lui donc les maraudeurs ont passé tout le reste des vacances chez les Potter avec moi et Sirius maintenant je fais une overdose de maraudeurisme!

-jte comprend! Moi je fais une overdose de Potterisme hélas j'ai pas le loisir d'arrêter!(On se demande qui m'a dit sa)

-moi j'ai pas se problème et heureusement crois!Dit Lola

- tu ne peux pas savoir quelle chance tu as!M'exclamai-je

-profites en bien!Dit Lily

Le voyage dura comme sa pendant un bout de temps jusqu'à se que mes très détesté sœur se la ramène.

-alors comme sa notre sœur avec des sang de bourbe quel honte!me dit Bellatrix

-c'est toujours mieux que de resté avec toi!

-oh mais serai-ce que tu ne nous aime pas?

-sera-ce que tu est doué d'une intelligence Narcissa?tu as mis dans le mille je te déteste je déteste Bellatrix, je déteste mes parents, je déteste toute notre famille et le seul que j'apprécie ne serai-ce qu'un peu c'est Sirius

-que des goûts de chiottes!

-Narcissa a raison!des traîtres a leurs sang des sang de bourbe ton niveau social n'est pas très élevé on dirait!

BOUM

Sa y est j'ai pas pu me retenir j'ai encore recommencé depuis le temps que je disait a ma mère que je devrais faire carrière dans la boxe! Bellatrix est KO par terre Narcissa accroupi a coté me jette plein d'insulte au visage jusqu'au moment ou j'allai lui répondre mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que moi!Les maraudeurs avait débarqué et lançait des sorts a tout les serpentards des alentours ce me fit sourire mais Lily n'est pas du même avis et s'apprête a claquer James lorsque je l'en empêche

-lâche moi Elsa je vais le claquer!

-Lily si ils étaient pas arriver on n'aurait pas tenu longtemps face a toute cette bande de serpentards alors tu devrais plutôt leur dire merci

-dire merci a ces abruti sa va pas t'est tomber sur la tête ou koi?le jour je remercierais Potter n'est pas prêt d'arriver sa je peux te l'assurer

-merci les gars. Dit Lola aux maraudeurs même si a mon avis ses remerciements allaient seulement à un maraudeur prénommé Remus

-pourquoi tu les remercies?S'exclama Lily

-Lily écoute moi Elsa a raison alors pour une fois oublie un peu que tu les déteste et fait comme moi

-pourquoi je remercierais juste Remus il y a aussi Peter et Sirius!

-j'ai pas remercier que Remus!

-la c'est Lily qu'a raison tu leur a dit a tous mais t'en regardait qu'un seul!

-et toc!S'exclama Lily

-Lily?

-oui Elsa?

-remercie James

-JAMAIS!

Eh ben c'est pas gagné entre eux deux!

On arrive enfin a Poudlard Lola et moi quittons les maraudeurs pour aller nous changer, Lily est déjà parti depuis longtemps elle supporte pas de resté plus de 2 minutes a coté de James.

Nous descendons du train et nous retrouvons au milieu de tout les élèves, un demi géant a l'air de m'appeler ah non il n'a pas seulement l'air c'est moi qu'il appelle!

-oui c'est moi!

-ah bien, normalement tu aurai du faire le voyage avec les première années comme le font tout les nouveau mais tu est amis avec les maraudeurs alors je pense pas que se soit la peine il te montreront les coin et recoins de Poudlard bien mieux que n'importe quel professeur, lorsque tu arriveras dans la Grande Salle va voir le professeur McGonagall

-d'accord merci

Bon maintenant sa y est je suis presque Poudlarienne reste plus qu'a arriver au château et être mis dans l'une des maison pourvu que je soir a Gryffondor!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Poudlard (1ére partie)

Sa y est! J'y suis, enfin je voit Poudlard, c'est immense, heureusement je connaît les maraudeurs et avec eux impossible de se perdre! Je rentre dans la grande salle et une prof se dirige vers nous elle a l'air sévère et strict avec son chignon serré, les maraudeurs qui m'ont suivie depuis que je suis sortie du train, m'annonce que c'est la directrice de Gryffondor et la prof de métamorphose

-bonjour je suis le professeur Macgonagal, directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de métamorphose, venez avec moi le choixpeau va choisir votre maison

-d'accord

Je voit pas se que j'aurai pu dire d'autre, elle me laisse pas parler!

Elle me montre un tabouret ou je doit m'asseoir et me pose un chapeau, très rapiécé on dirait qu'il des siècles!

-je voit que tu as beaucoup de chose a revendre, de l'intelligence tu serai très bien a Serdaigle, mmh non tu est beaucoup trop vivante et farceuse, très espiègle et futé tu irait très bien a Serpentard….

GRANDE grimace de ma part je suis prête a vomir la!

-mais ton goût des blagues prend le dessus……….GRYFFONDOR!

-OUAIS!

Sa c'est la table de Gryffondors qui me fait une ovation avec en tête les maraudeurs qui sont debout sur leur chaise a hurler et sautiller comme des gamins, c'est vrai j'oubliais que mentalement c'est toujours des gamins

-Elsa nous te sacrons maraudeuse!S'exclama James

-t'est malade t'invite Elsa alors que sa fait 3 ans que tu nous répète«pas de filles dans la bande elles ont pas assez d'humour!»S'exclame Remus

-moi sa me dérange d'avoir ma petite Elsa avec moi!dit Sirius avec un sourire ravageur comme il sait très bien les faire

-bon d'accord Lola tu veut être maraudeuse?vu que Remus est seul a se rebeller c'est sûrement qui veut que tu vienne aussi!

-à condition que Lily y soit aussi!

-tu croit vraiment que j'allai mettre Lily a part? Remus te veut dans la bande et Sirius a Elsa je voit pas pourquoi je laisserai celle que j'aime a part!

-alors d'accord!dit Lola avec un grand sourire

-Lily?S'il te plait dit oui!demanda James

-bon d'accord je vais pas laisser mes amies sous votre influence sa pourrait être mauvais pour leur mental!

Et voila mon année a Poudlard commence bien, j'ai l'impression que Lily en profite pour se rapprocher des maraudeurs je devrai faire ma petite enquête mais pas se soir, se soir c'est la fête!

BAM

-et un pétard un!S'écrie James

-attention voila le deuxième!enchaîne Sirius

et sa continua jusqu'à l'arrivée des premières année 10 minutes plus tard, dés que la répartition fut terminé les maraudeurs recommencèrent leurs vacarme pour accueillir les premières années,malgré les remarque de Macgonagal

-MESSIEURS BLACK, POTTER VEUILLEZ ARRETER SA TOUT DE SUITE!Hurla MacGonagal

-mais madame nous faisons sa pour accueillir les nouveaux!Dit Sirius

-je ne veut pas le savoir vous avez le droit d'être heureux mais montrez leur votre joie en dehors d'ici

-oui professeur!dirent les deux maraudeurs

si MacGonagal les avaient bien regarder elle se serait rendu comte qu'il baissait la tête non pas parce qu'il avait honte, les maraudeurs n'ont jamais honte même quand il se font rambarrer, en fait il baissait la tête pour caché leur sourire,sourire qui prédisait une très très longue nuit.

-je me trompe ou vous avez pas l'intention de nous laisser dormir cette nuit?leur demandai-je

-tu te trompe!bien sur que nous allons vous laissez Sirius

-peu certes mais vous dormirez!finit James avant d'éclaté de rire avec le reste des maraudeurs

-c'est bizarre mais j'était que tu dirai sa James!dit Lily

-….

-….

-….

-….

-eh bien les maraudeurs qui perdent leur voix en même temps c'est du jamais vu!Dit-je

-en fait Elsa je crois pas qu'il ait perdu leur voix c'est juste que Lily a dit un truc inhabituelle….dit Lola

-mais oui bien sur!M'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire

-qu'est ce que j'ai dit?Demanda Lily en nous voyant Lola et moi

-Lily …commença Sirius

-…tu as…continua Peter

-….James…continuai-je

-…par son prénom!finit Lola avant que nous n'éclations tous de rire devant la tête de Lily

-alors Lily, commencerais-tu à apprécier mon meilleur ami?Demanda Sirius

-dit pas de bêtise!c'est juste qu'on n'est plus des gamins et qu'on n'a tous un prénom

-tu connaissais mon prénom depuis le début et tu ne l'as jamais utilisé!

-bien sur que je le connaissais!Pourquoi?tu croyais vraiment que je l'ignorais?

-ben a vrai dire tu l'as jamais utilisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui Lily, même dans les dortoirs lorsque tu nous racontais a quel point il t'énervait, t'as jamais utilisé son prénom! dit Lola

- bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai envie de faire la fête moi!Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rentre pour la première fois à Poudlard!Dit-je

-en route pour les dortoirs! S'exclamèrent Sirius et James en chœur

Lily et Lola me montre le dortoir, la salle de bain, mon lit bref tout quoi, enfin quand je dit tout elle m'ont juste montrer le dortoir des files et la salles commune, le dortoir des mecs j'attend qu'on m'invite, on plutôt que les maraudeurs m'invite, non encore plus précis qu'un certain maraudeurs prénommé Sirius se décide a vouloir de moi, c'est vrai que sa fait quand même deux mois et demi qu'on s'est retrouvé!Il serait temps!

De toute façon si il n'est toujours pas décidé à Noël j'irai voir ailleurs, c'est vrai quoi je ne vais pas l'attendre toute ma vie!

Bon c'est pas tout mais c'est que demain les cours commence et Remus comme un bon petit préfet nous propose de nous coucher se a quoi moi et Sirius nous opposons c'est vrai quoi il est que 0h32 ….. Bon d'accord en fait les autres ont raison. Bonne nuit tout le monde et a ma façon c'est-à-dire je saute dans les bras de James et Sirius qui sont l'un a coté de l'autre, c'est bizarre mais Lily a l'air jalouse, faut vraiment que je fassent mon enquête!

Je dis bonne nuit à Remus et Peter et monte avec les filles.

Bon première journée de cours, se que je suis pressé! J'ai pris les même cours que Lily comme sa j'aurai pas les maraudeurs sur le dos pendant les cours et surtout sa m'éviteras de mater Sirius au lieu d'écouter le prof !

Qu'est ce qui peut être beau! Bon d'accord je m'arrête!mais vous trouvez pas que... bon sa va j'ai compris j'arrête ou plutôt je vais essayer d'arrêter!

Petit déj' avec les maraudeurs très animé, on peut dire qu'il perde pas de temps a peine suis-je assise qu'une explosion a lieu a la table des Serpentards!lorsque la fumée est dissiper j'aperçois les serpentards (ou du moins je suppose que c'est les serpentards!) affublé de nœud rose dans les cheveux,de tutu,des grandes oreilles en pointes, des yeux encore plus gros et globuleux que d'habitude et des cheveux vert fluo avec des mèches jaune canari!

j'explose de rire avec les maraudeurs et Lola,c'est limite si on se roule pas par terre! tout la grande salle rigole,on entend même plus les serpentards hurlé leur mécontentements, Lily a l'air de se retenir avec grande peine car même si elle sourit, ses yeux lance des éclairs.

La sonnerie retentit, et au même moment tout le monde se précipite sur ses sacs pour filer en cours, avec tout sa j'avais oublié les cours, moi Lily et Lola,fonçant vers notre premier cours d'arithmencie alors que les maraudeurs se demande comment ils vont expliqué leur retard au prof de divination,dont le cours se trouve a l'opposé de la grande salle.

Finalement la journée n'as pas été aussi dur, même si j'ai pas mal de devoirs pour la semaine et que Lily veut tout faire se soir, j'ai commencé ma petite enquête et j'ai réussi a faire dire a Lily que les maraudeurs n'était pas si terrible que sa et qu'il ne méritait pas tout les nom d'oiseau que je leur donnait!c'est dire !

FLASH BACK:

-n'empêche quel bande d'abrutie, ils sont ils pouvaient pas attendre un petit peu pour leur première blague? Non mais franchement dés le premier!ils sont malades

-Elsa calme toi!

-pourquoi je me calmerai Lily?t'as vu se qu'ils ont fait!et dés le premier jour en plus!ce ne sont que des abruties pas fini de la vie et se soir je vais leur faire leur fête!

-Elsa t'est juste énervé qu'il t'est pas fait participer a la blagues

-peut être Lola mais il n'empêche que ils auraient pu attendre un peu! Nan mais quel bande de cons

-Elsa arrête!

-mais Lily c'est vrai!

-ils sont peut être bête c'est vrai ,ils auraient pu attendre c'est vrai aussi mais ils ne sont pas cons!

-euh Lily... c'est moi ou tu viens de défendre les maraudeurs?

-Lola je crois qu'elle vient vraiment de défendre les maraudeurs!

-n'importe quoi je dit juste ce qui est!

-Lily tomberais t-elle dans le panneau?serait-elle enfin amoureuse de James?

-ne dite pas de bêtises les filles!bon vous vous dépêcher on va être a l'abour!

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Lily défendre les maraudeurs! Si sa veut pas dire qu'elle est amoureuse je sais pas se que sa veut dire!

Tiens les voilà justement

-salut les filles!lance Sirius

-toi, toi, toi et toi! Votre blague de ce matin était stupide immature complètement bête comme vous!m'écriai-je

-Elsa ne crie pas yen a qui ont eu une dur journée!

-ah oui et tu en fait parti je suppose!c'est que c'est tellement fatiguant de préparer une bague sans moi!criai-je avant de me rendre compte de ma gaffe

-tu voulais participer?fallait le dire tout de suite si ya que sa pour te faire plaisir on t'intégrera a la prochaine blague!me répond Sirius en plongeant son regard dans le mien, ses beau yeux noirs me regardant je pourrais pas tenir longtemps a se rythme

-Sirius arrête se regard tu fait pitié! Lui dit-je en me retournant vers la table ou son mes devoirs

-je fais peut être pitié mais avoue que t'est amoureuse de moi!tu ne me résiste pas!me répond-il

-mais mon petit Sirius adoré chérie que j'aime j'ai jamais nié que je t'aime! C'est toi qui fait comme si de rien n'était!

Et paf prends sa dans les dents chérie!la tête qu'il fait!

-tu verrai ta tête patmol c'est tordant!dit James

-tu ... tu m'aime?

-comme si c'était pas évident Sirius!dit James

-tu t'en était pas encore rendu compte depuis le temps?lui demandai-je

-tout le monde l'avait compris sauf peut être toi patmol!rajouta Remus

-sérieusement tu m'aime?

-mais oui que je t'aime abrutie pas fini de la vie combien de fois faudra-t-il te le faire comprendre!je t'aime depuis toujours mais t'est tellement con que tu t'en rend même pas compte! Tu passe tellement de temps sur tes blagues que tu pense qu'il y a que ton fanckud qui t'aime,tu crois qu'il y a que cette bande de greluche sans cervelle qui t'aime alors qu'en fait elle t'aime pas, elle t'admire pour tes blagues et ton physique seulement, alors que moi je sais au moins de qui je suis amoureuse, je suis amoureuse d'un crétin sans cervelle.criai-je en éclatant en sanglot

le mur avait laché je gardait sa depuis trop longtemps. Lily me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler, pendant que James fait la moral a Sirius

-c'était évident! comment t'as pu ne pas t'en rendre compte! tout le monde l'avaient deviné!

-je sais pas, c'était aussi évident ?

-bien que sa l'était, aussi évident que j'aime Lily, aussi évident que Lily me déteste, aussi évident que Remus et Lola sortiront bientôt ensemble...

-hé je voit pas le rapport la!s'exclama Remus alors que Lola rougissait

-Elsa je suis désolé j'aurai du m'en rendre compe

-oui t'aurai du

-je regrette

-ya de quoi

-est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi?

-tu voit Sirius tu m'aurai demandé sa avant je t'aurai sauté au coup en te criant oui, mais la je me rend compte que jamais tu m'aimeras comme moi je t'aime.et rien que le fait de savoir qu'il fallu te dire que je t'aimais pour que tu t'en rend compte sa me dégoute de toi!

l mais Elsa...

l -on n'a plus rien a se dire Black, bonne nuit tout le monde

l bonne nuit Elsa me répondirent-ils

je sais que j'y suis allé un peu fort avec Sirius mais au moins j'espère lui avoir fait comprendre qu'on ne joue pas avec le coeur d'une fille surtout quand il s'agit du mien.

Quelque jours plus tard:

-salut Elsa bien dormi?

-oui merci James et toi?

-j'ai encore rêvé de Lily alors sa ne peut qu'allé!

-je voit,euh James regarde dérrière

-pourquoi ya...oh merde

-comme tu dit Potter, faut que tu me saoule des le matin

-mais j'ai rien fait la!

-a part rêvé de moi!

-sa c'était un compliment!

-je sais mais venant de toi sa résonne plus comme une remarque désobligeant d'un serpentards

-je rêve ou tu me compart a un serpentard!

-non j'oserais pas t'est beaucoup plus mignon qu'eux

non c'est pas possible Lily a pas pu dire sa !pas a James!

-euh Lily tu peux répéter j'ai cru mal comprendre! Dit-je a Lily

-c'est bizarre mais moi aussi j'ai mal compris un truc

-j'ai rien dit!

-si t'as dit que tu me trouvais plus mignon qu'un serpentard!

-n'importe quoi! jamais je ne dirai sa!

-tu viens de le faire pourtant!lui fait-je remarquer

-n'importe quoi bon Elsa on va manger

-oui mais compte pas changé de sujet aussi vite! A tout à l'heure James

-a tout aà l'heure les filles

-Elsa j'ai l'ai vraiment dit tout fort?

-oh que oui et le pire c'est pas que tu l'est dit c'est que James t'ai entendu

-chui d'accord avec toi maintenant il va se faire des idées

-Lily?

-oui?

-James s'est toujours fait et se fera toujours des idées sur toi et lui!

-c'est j'avai oublié

-Lily?

-quoi?

-tu le trouve vraiment mignon?

-Elsa!

-quoi chui ton amie c'est pas comme si j'était une commére!

-bon, oui je le pense sa te va?

-et depuis quand?

-mais tu veux tout savoir ma parole

-oui je veux tout savoir dans les moindres détails! depuis combien de temps t'as craqué?

-fin juillet, quand je l'ai revu avec toi, tu venai d'arriver je crois et Sirius et James te tenais par les épaules, du coup je sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai ressenti de la jalousie

-t'est sur que tu sais pas pourquoi?

-bon d'accord j'ai ressenti de la jalousie et sa m'as fait comprendre que j'était amoureuse même si je voulais pas l'avouer et je dois dire qu'a chaque fois que tu lui saute dans les bras je suis jalouse j'ai envie de vous étrangler tout les deux sur place.

-c'est pour sa que l'autre jour quand j'était remonté contre eux a cause de leur blague tu les as défendu?

-oui

-Lily c'est trop génial! T'est amoureuse du mec le plus cool sur terre, pourquoi t'accepte pas de sortir avec lui? Tu peux pas savoir a quel point il serai heureux!

-je sais pas Lily ya encore 15min je l'appelait encore Potter, alors si je lui dit maintenant que je veux sortir avec lui il va se poser des questions

-Lili on parle de James Potter le garçon qui est amoureux de toi depuis 6 ans! si tu lui dit oui il va être tellement heureux qu'il va même pas se poser de question il va t'embrasser, d'ailleur faut que je t'y prépare parsce que James quand il est heureux c'est très très TRES dur de s'en dépétrer je me rappelle cette été quand il s'est rendu compte de qui j'était!

-le voilà!

-fait comme si de rien n'était on oublie la conversation on fait comme s rien ne s'était passé d'accord?

-ok

-salut les filles!

-salut Remus salut Peter! Répondit-je

-salut les maraudeurs!dit Lily

-ou est Lola?demanda Remus

-elle doit encore dormir.c'est une vrai marmotte cette fille !dit Lily

-tu t'inquiéte pour elle Remus?lui demandai-je

-oui..non..enfin...nan je demandais sa comme sa!dit il

-mais bien sur dit surtout que tu l'aime!

-qu'est ce que sa peut te foutre?me demande Black

-ta gueule toi je t'ai pas parlé alors va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre parce que la j'suis pas d'humeur!

-dit surtout que c'est parce que tu veut plus me parlé!

-j'ai plus envie de te parlé,ni de te voir, ni de te fréquenter, et encore moins de me faire emmerder par toi alors je te le redis une deuxième fois TA GUEULE et fout moi la paix!Lily on n'y va l'air est pollué par ici

-je suis d'accord entre Black et Potter sa refoule

-t'était pas obligé de dire James. Lui glissai-je

-si sinon il se serai fait des idées tu le connai il s'en fait tellement facilement!

-c'est vrai.on n'a quoi comme cours?

-double cours de potions avec les serpentards et ensuite soin aux créatures magique. Me répondit Lily

-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!m'écriai-je

-qu'est qu'il y a?

-je suis a coté de Black dans ces deux cours!

-dommage moi je suis a coté de James

-heureuse?

-a moitié seulement parce qu'il faut que je continue a l'envoyer chier

-c'est vrai mais va y doucement sinon quand tu vas lui dire oui il va croire que tu te fout de sa gueule

-ouais bon c'est pas mais ou elle est Lola?

-chui la!

-t'était ou?

-je ... j'était au lit

-c'est sa t'est pas rentré hier soir et se matin t'était pas dans le dortoir. Dit Lily

-chuuuut Lily écoute ya les gars on les espionne!

-c'est pas moral!

-ils le sont moral eux!

-non

-bon alors

-ok

conversation des maraudeurs

-alors mumus t'était ou hier soir on t'as pas entendu rentré et pourtant on s'est couché qu' 3heure du mat'

-ouais t'était avec une fille?

-qu'est ce que sa peut vous foutre?

-c'était qui ?on la connait

-lachez moins

-donc on la connait

-allez mus' dit nous on n'est amis!

-non

-s'il te plait

-les gars relevez vous vous faies pitié et ya qu'avec les filles et les prof que sa marche se coup je vous connait trop bien pour tomber dans le panneau

-donne nous au moins un indice

-NON! Non c'est non insister pas vous m'aurez passe

retour aux filles

-nan t'as passé la nuit avec Remus!s'exclama Lily

-j'y crois pas t'aurai pu nous le dire!m'écriai-je

-chuut les gars vont vous entendre!

-alors la je dit chapeau!t'as réussi le plus inséduisable des maraudeurs!dit-je

-dit pas de bétiseyen a un autre inséduisable.

-ah bon dit moi Elsa parce que voit pas

-Peter!mais lui c'est pas pour la même raison!

-c'est vrai je l'avait oublié celui la.dit Lily entre deux éclat de rire

-alors les filles vous parlez des maraudeurs?dit James en s'incrustant dans la conversation

-non pourquoi on parlerai des mecs les plus insupportable de poudlard?répondit Lily du tac au tac en essayant de cacher son fou rire par rapport a Lola et Remus qui se dévorait des yeux sans que les maraudeurs sans rende compte

-Lily la tigresse mérite bien son surnom !dit Black

-et tu crois drôle c'est pitoyable comme humour!lui répondit-je

-n'empéche que si sa avait été James qui l'avait sorti t'aurai rien dit

-de un James ne dirai jamais sa il sait que sa rédurait a néant c'est effort pour sortir avec lily et de deux si c'était james qui l'avait sorti c'est Lily qui aurait répliquer

-et si sa avait été Remus

-il aurait jamais fait sa il est intelligent lui!et puis il est trop occupé a dévorer Lola des yeux!

-hein quoi?demanda l'intéréssée

-rien Lola t'occuupe reste avec ton Remus chérie

l remus jcroyais que t'étai pris?dit James

l non mon coeur est pris

l sa reviens au même!dit Sirius

l réflexion débile d'un débile profond!dit-je

l oui t'est pris alors arréte si la fille passe elle va te tuer.dit James

l sa risque pas triple abruti tu voit pas que c'est Lola la fille en question!dit Lily

l Lily chérie s'il te plait arrete de m'envoyer balader sa commence a me taper sur le systéme

l -pourquoi t'en as un systéme toi?ah oui hormonale c'est vrai

leuh Lily tu te rappelle de se que je t'ai dit tout a l'heure?demandai-je

c'est vrai que c'est drôle le genre de réplique qu'elle lui lance mais quand même elle ferai mieux de se calmer si elle veut sortir avec James

lbon c'est pas le tout mais si on n'allait en cours?dit Peter

-la il a pas tout a fait tord on va être en retard!dit-je

purée c'est déjà le mois de novembre sa passe vite!

je fait toujours la tête a Sirius même si au fond de moi je crois que je l'aime encore, j'ai dit JE CROIS! vous faites pas de fausse idée non plus quand même. Je crois que ce qu'il a fait a halloween m'as prouvé qu'il m'aimait mais bon je vais pas changer d'avis du jour au lendemain non plus quand même:

Flash back:

-Elsa qu'est ce que tu fout on va être en retard!

-j'arrive Lily stresse pas on dirait que t'est préssé de voir James

-n'importe quoi!

-menteuse

-si je veux

-non

-si

-non

-si

-vous avez fini de vous disputez comme des gamines!parsce que faudrez ptêtre y aller maintenant!dit Lola

-oh c'est bon t'as qu'aller le rejoindre ton petit Remusischou adoré personne t'oblige a nous attendre ! Répondit-je

-ouais et nous embete pas

-tu peux parler Lily t'est aussi préssé qu'elle!

-n'importe quoi pourquoi jeserai préssébizarre tu dit qu'il est prétentieux mais t'est pas

-peut être parsce qu'un beau garçon au yeux noisette et au cheveux noirs t'attend et que tu veut pas être toute seule devant lui!

-bon d'accord je vais l'affronter

-tu rigole!

-oui tu crois vraiment que j'allai me ramener toute seule devant lui!

-j'espérais

-bah espére toujours

-ya pas photo faut vraiment que je trouve le moyen de vous mettre ensemble

-rêves pas trop!

-j'ai parler a voix haute?

-salut james!

-salut Elsa, salut Lily chérie élue de mon coeur

-la ferme Potter

-dit donc qu'elle belle réplique t'avais pas mieux pour répondre a sa tirade qu'il répétait depuis 3 jours?

-toi aussi la ferme tu me gonfle

-bon si je te gonfle t'as pas besoin de moi pour être avec lui !salut

-Elsa attend me laisse pas avec ce malade fou furieu de la vie obsédé par moi

-c'est bizarre tu dit qu'il est prétentieux mais t'est pas mieux, qui te dit qu'il est obsédé par toi peut être que c'est juste qu'il t'aime bien! tout le monde n'est pas forcément obsédé par toi!

-toc

-t'as un truc a dire Potter?

-oui Elsa a raison je suis pas obsédé par toi je suis juste amoureux tu sais se que sa veut dire se mot? Amoureux ? A-M-O-U-R-E-U-X amoureux mais toi t'as pas l'air de m'aimaer je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je continue de te parler on n'a riena se dire

-STOP!vous allez pas faire comme moi et Black! ya que nous qui avons le droit de nous disputez ! Vous pas vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et Lily si t'arrive pas ate faire a cette idées c'est que t'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas du tout aussi itelligente que se que je pensais James t'aime c'est évident alors arréte de faire t'as tête de mule et dit lui oui bordel ! yen a marre a la fin de vos histoires! Faites la paix une bonne fois pour toute embrassez vous et on n'en parle plus!

-qu'est ce que t'en pense Lily? Moi je trouve qu'elle a raison

-évidament puisqu'elle te donne raison ! Tu vas pas la contredire! Ce qui erst sur c'est que j'ai pas envie de passer du jour au lendemain la fille qui tedétestepuis qui est folle amoureuse

-euh lily...

-laisse moi finir, c'est vrai quoi sa fait 6 ans que je m'éforce a te répondre non,6 ans que je passe pour LA fille qui déteste un maraudeurs,LA fille qui déteste le plus beau garçon de l'école alors quoi ? Tu pense vraiment que sa va coller a l'image que les autres ont de moi si on sort ensemble?

-qu'est ce que sa peut bien faire ce que les autre pense de toi! Si je me souciais de mon image moi tu crois vraiment que j'aurai passer ces 6 dernière année a te courir aprés?a te dire que je t'aimais en sachant que je me prendrais un rateau?la vie est faites pour être vécu alors si tu te soucie des autres jamais tu montrera se que tu est vraiment aux autres.

-eh ben voilà tu voit Lily il suffisait de lui dire que tu l'aimais c'était pas si dur

-TOI VAS TE RECONCILIER AVEC SIRIUS AU LIEU DE TE MELLEZ DE NOS HISTOIRES!me criaire les deux toutereaux

-on n'as parler de moi ?dit l'autre abrutie alors qu'il rentrait dans la piéce

-Elsa puisqu'il faut te mettre la pression on va te la mettre si tu te réconcilie pas avec Siriusje dirai non a James

-sa c'est pas mettre la pression c'est du chantage pur et simple!

-je m'en fiche c'est le seul moyen de vous réconcilier alors on va l'utiliser

-et même si sa doit nous empécher de sortir ensemblemoi et Lily je m'en fout, Sirius tant que tu te sera pas excusez auprés de Elsa et tant que tu vous sortirez pas ensemble, il est hort de question de nous sortions ensemble!

-quoi mais...

-ya pas de mais Elsa, James a raison tant que vous sortirez pas ensemble ,on sortira pas ensemble

-c'est du chantage et moi je marche pas au chantage j'aime Elsa même si je le montre pas je m'en veut de l'avoir fait souffrir mais si je doit sortir avec elle je veut pas que se soit par obligation je veut qu'on soit d'accord tout les deux !

-et pour une fois depuis plusieurs mois je suis d'accord avec l'abrutie pas fini de service!

Fin du Flash back

En disant ça, il m'as fait plus plaisir que se qui l'a put croire d'ailleur le voilà mais comme Lily je vais pas passer d'un extrème à l'autre je l'ai déjà fait en détestant Sirius du jour au lendemain je vais pas encore refaire la même erreur quoique sa a permis à Sirius de se rendre compte qu'il m'aimait c'était peut être pas une erreur en fait.

Bon enfin tout sa pour dire que entre Sirius et moi sa va être très très compliqué voir impossible je croit mais bon comme dit le dicton que je viens d'inventer impossible n'est pas White ni Black.

c'est vrai quoi rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, il y a des nuance de gris!

Mon humour est de plus en plus pitoyable depuis que je me suis éloigner de Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Pré au Lard et Noël

tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes,Remus et Lola sortent ensemble comme si c'était depuis des années, Lily parlent avec James comme si elle l'avait jamais détesté et moi et Sirius...

ben moi et Sirius on n'a échangé les rôles avec James et Lily je crois.

Mais bon au milieu de tout sa les autres élèves de Poudlard ont l'air un peu perdu, je les comprend Lily et James amis après 6 ans d'engueulade ya de quoi être choqué!

Aujourd'hui c'est journée a Pré au Lard! On va pouvoir acheter tout nos cadeaux de Noël!

Moi je vais prendre une peluche en chien pour Sirius, il passe son temps a suivre les conneries de James,il me protège comme un chien de garde des autres garçons de Poudlard,ya aussi son surnom de maraudeurs patmol et puis Sirius c'est le nom de l'étoile du chien!

Pour James je pensais acheter un vif d'or il fait pitié a prendre celui des entraînements en plus sa fait des années qu'il en veut un avec son nom marquer dessus mais Lily va lui prendre alors je vais lui prendre autre chose on verra bien, pour Remus un oreiller il est tout le temps fatiguer, et pour Peter une boites non trois boites de bonbons et deux boites de chocolats sa devrait lui aller!

-ELSA !vite on y va!

sa c'est Lily et James sa commence a être énervant cette manie qu'il ont de parler ensemble ou de finir les phrases de l'autre.

-Elsa!

-ta gueule l'abruti pas fini, j'arrive!

ma réponse habituelle lorsque Sirius me parle, en fait je sais pas pourquoi je vais lui offrir un cadeau il le mérite pas

_il le mérite pas mais tu l'aime encore_

c'était quoi ça!

_Ta conscience!_

Je deviens folle

_si tu vois sa comme sa d'accord tu est folle, folle amoureuse de Sirius_

-ELSA!

-oui j'arrive tout de suite

-ah quand même!il était temps!soupira James

-si t'était pas content t'avais qu'a partir en amoureux avec Lily!m'écriais je

-je le ferais quand tu te sera réconcilier avec Sirius!me répondit James

-cours toujours !m'exclamai-je

-on y va?demanda Remus

-ouais!répondirent tout le monde

-bon les filles on vous laisse faut qu'on aille a Zonko!dit James

-grouille James!dit Sirius

-dit le si tu veux être loin de moi!dit je

-ben oui et non, je voudrais beaucoup rester prés de toi tu sais que je t'adore sinon je t'aurais pas embarquer dans ma fugue mais le problème est que si je reste tu vas pas arrêter de m'envoyer balader et j'ai pas la même force mental que James pour me faire rembarrer!

Alors la jcrois que je viens de me prendre un vent euh non une tornade je devrais dire!

Les garçons partent vers leur magasins favoris tandis que moi et Lily allons au magasins de quiddicth pour le cadeaux de James.

Sa y est on a fini tout est acheter mais vous verrez a Noël se que j'ai offert au maraudeurs!

On retrouve les maraudeurs aux trois balais, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser a moins que se soit les effets des bouteilles de whisky pur feu qui sont vide sur la tables.

-alors les gars sa se bourre la gueule sans savoir s'arrêter!lançais-je

-on t'as rien demander! On t'as rien dit lorsque t'as envoyé chier Sirius alors que tu était encore amoureuse alors laisse nous Rrépondit James

-tu sais sa m'as fait très mal que tu te mette a me détester moi je t'aimais beaucoup et je t'aime encore Elsa, j'aimerai bien qu'on se réconcilie et puis qu'on sorte ensemble. Rajouta Sirius

-oui Sirius quand t'aura cuver ton vin tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu est? non mais faut être fous pour boire autant de whisky pur feu!

-tu veux bien sortir avec moi?

-quand tu sera sobre!

-sa veut dire oui

-non sa veut dire oui abrutie pas fini

-c'est mon insulte attitré?

-non pourquoi?

-parce que ya qu'a moi que tu la sort pourquoi je suis un abruti pas fini?

-laisse tomber se serai trop long et trop compliqué pour ton cerveau inexistant

-il était temps que vous vous réconcilier!dit James

-ouais surtout que sa t'arrange tu vas pouvoir sortir avec Lily!

sérieusement vous croyez que j'ai rien vu?nan mais je vous ai déjà vu bourré et quand vous êtes bourré vous n'êtes pas comme sa vous êtes vingt fois pire alors arrêter votre manège, je me réconciliais avec Sirius quand je serais décider, pour l'instant jpréfére attendre,lui il m'a fait attendre maintenant je veux que tu concerne Sirius tout se que j'ai ressenti! Et puis James désolé mais se sera pas aujourd'hui que tu commencera une relation avec Lily, je sais que Lily est dégoûté elle aussi mais c'est pas moi qui ait décider que vous sortiriez ensemble que lorsque Sirius et moi serons réconcilier.

-n'empêche que avoue t'as quand même marcher au début!dit James avec un sourire

-non même pas, c'est vous qui avez cru que je marchais!

-bien sur

-mais oui bien sur !

SA Y EST !c'est Noël! Vite les cadeaux

-LES FILLES!CADEAUX!

-bonjour Elsa t'inquiète pas on est très bien réveillé nous aussi!me répond Lily

-ah ah ah très drôle Lily moi en tout cas j'ouvre mes cadeaux!AAAAAAAH les filles c'est trop bien merci !

-de rien merci a toi aussi j'adore depuis le temps que je voulais ce bouquin!

-merci Elsa j'adore les peluches! Me dit Lola

-je sais tu me l'avais dit c'est pour sa!bon on va voir les gars?

-ouais!

Quel surprise! Lorsque l'on arrive dans le dortoir des garçons il y règne un boxons pas possible, avec en prime James évanouie au sol, pendant que le reste des maraudeurs se fait une bataille de polochon.

-salut les gars!lançais-je

-tiens ma future petit amie!

-rêve pas trop patmol!au fait merci pour ton cadeau , alors vos cadeau vous ont plu?

-je crois que James a été très touché par le cadeau de Lily puisqu'il s'est évanouie et qu'on n'a pas réussi a le réveillé depuis. Dit Remus

-ah! Sa m'étonne pas!rigolais-je

-Lily qu'a tu offert à MON cornedrue?

-tiens c'est ton cornedrue mais moi chui juste Elsa ou ta future petite amie

-eh oui!Lily qu'est ce que tu lui a offert?

-un vif d'or avec son nom et le mien gravé dessus

-QUOI! Tu nous avais pas dit qu'il y aurais le tien!

-c'était une surprise!

-ah d'accord bon c'est pas tout mais faudrait peut être le réveillé si on veut aller prendre notre petit déjeuner a l'heure!

-oui Lily a toi l'honneur. Dit Remus

-pourquoi moi?

-parsce que nous on n'a aucune chance que si c'est toi il va se réveillé de suite pour t'embrasser par surprise!

-ah d'accord... EH je veux pas qu'il m'embrasse on sort pas ensemble!

-Lily avec le cadeau que tu lui a offert ya de quoi se demander pourtant!

-bon je le réveille James debout!

-LILY!JE T'AIME

on aura pas encore compris

-merci Lily chérie pour ton cadeau

-euh de rien si j'avais su que sa te ferais cette effet je me serai abstenu. dit Lily

-bon c'est pas le tout mais maintenant que James est réveillé on pourrai peut être allez déjeuner. dit Sirius

-ouais pour une fois chui d'accord avec l'abruti le moins fini de la terre

-tien c'est plus l'abruti fini?demande Sirius

-non j'en ai marre j'ai envie de changement

-bon alors on peut sortir ensemble sa fera du changement aussi!

-bien essayer Sirius mais perdu c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui.

-allez on va déjeuner avant qu'une dispute n'éclate! S'exclama Lily

-bien pour une journée de Noël, il neige même pas! Se plaignit James avachi dans le canapé

-c'est clair et puis c'est Noël on va pas faire de blague. Dit Remus

-pourquoi? Demanda Lola

-c'est notre jour de repos aujourd'hui on n'en prend qu'un par an et cette année on n'a choisi le jour de Noël. Expliqua Sirius

-ben vous avez qu'a le repoussé. Dit-je

-non pour une fois que vous passez une journée avec nous sans que Lily et toi criez sur Patmol et sur moi on va pas tout gacher! Dit James

-bon j'ai une idée on se fait un karaoké?

-ouais!s'écriaire les maraudeurs

-cachez votre joie les gars! dit Lily

-pour moi c'est ok aussi. Dit Lola

-ok alors on tire au sort qui commence. Dit-je

-et on fait quelque duo c'est mieux moi je chante pas seule en tout cas! Dit Lola

-moi je chante avec Lola! Dit Remus

-moi j'préfére chanter seul! Dit Sirius

-ouais moi aussi. Dit James

-Lily?seul ou avec quelqu'un?

-avec toi! Ou alors chacun fait un duo et après une chanson tout seul.

-sa marche pour moi. Dit James

-pour moi aussi. Dit Sirius

-idem pour moi! Dit Remus

-pareil! Dit Lola

-chui d'accord aussi. Dit Peter

-bon et ben sa marche comme sa un duo et un solo chacun que la fête commence! Dit-je

-qui commence?demande Lily

-NOUS!s'écrièrent Sirius et James

-on vous écoute!dit je avec Lily

-rumh rumh prêt Sirius?

-prêt James et toi?

-prés

-bon c'est quand vous voulez!dit-je

Bien sur qu'on a perdu la guerre, bien sur que je le reconnais  
bien sur la vie nous mets le compte, bien la vie c'est une enclume  
bien sur que j'aimerais bien te montrer qu'ailleurs on ferait pas que fuir  
et bien sur j'ai pas les moyens et quand les poches sont vides alors allons rire  
Ne partons pas fâchés, ça n'en vaut pas la peine  
Bien sur que les montagnes sont belles, bien sur qu'il y a des vallées  
Et les enfants sautent sur les mines, bien sur dans une autre vallée  
Bien sur que les poissons ont froids à se traîner la dans la mer  
Bien sur que j'ai encore en moi comme un veau avalé de travers  
Ne partons pas fâchés, ça n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais  
Bien sur j'ai la ville dans le ventre, bien sur j'ai vendu ma moto  
bien sur je te trouve très jolie, j'ai vraiment envie de te sauter  
bien sur la vie nous fait offense bien sur la vie nous fait misère  
on ira aussi vite que le vent, même si on a bien souvent ramper  
Ne partons pas fâchés, ça n'en vaut pas la peine tu sais  
Nan nan nan  
non non non non  
Bien sur que je te trouve très belle, bien sur je t'emmènerai à la mer  
y'a rien d'autre a faire qu'à se saouler, attendre le jugement dernier  
Transplanter la haut dans le Ciel, y parait que c'est pas pareil !  
y parait que la vie n'es jamais aussi belle que dans tes rêves que dans tes rêves  
Et si l'on ne fait rien,  
Ne partons pas fâchés, ça n'en vaut pas la peine  
Y parait que les petits moineaux...  
Petit petit petit petit

-alors la j'avoue bravo!m'exclamai-je

déjà ils avaient pas choisi leur chanson! Franchement ya pas trop de suos-entendu qui s'adressent a moi et Lily mais bon ils veulent jouer a sa alors on va jouer a sa .

-a nous! Dit-je, prête Lily?

-quand tu veux!

-OK

Tu me fais vivre un enfer  
Tu me fais vivre à l'envers  
Tu me fais vivre un jour sur deux  
Et l'autre je m'enterre  
Tu m'as appris à parler  
Tu m'as appris à pleurer  
Et si parfois je te hais  
C'est juste pour mieux t'aimer

Je rumine mes idées noires  
Quand tu pars  
Moi j' suis au placard  
Et je m'invente des histoires  
Dans mon isoloir  
Où tu viens jamais me voir  
Tu t'entêtes à me faire  
tantôt du mal, tantôt du bien  
Selon tes humeurs  
Tu t'entêtes à déchirer mon cœur

J'ai pas assez de courage  
Pour te demander d'être sage  
J'me contente de n'être qu'une pièce  
De plus dans ton bel ouvrage  
J'ai tout le temps peur que t' me quittes  
Pourtant j'aimerai qu' tu l' fasses vite  
Mais abréger les souffrances  
ça fait pas parti de d' ton rite.

Et toc ai-je envie de leur dire, James et Sirius se regardent je crois qu'ils ont compris notre réponse

-Remus et Lola a vous!

-bon ok. Dit Remus

-euh Elsa Lily vous pouvez faire le début?ou alors James et Sirius

-tous!

**Elsa et James**  
Sous les diamants des étoiles,  
Quel magique univers.  
Mais, dans cette romantique atmosphère,  
Çà sent mauvais dans l'air.

**Remus et lola**  
L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit un moment royal.

**Remus**  
Je voudrais lui dire "Je t'aime"  
Mais comment lui avouer  
Mon secret, mes problèmes ?  
Impossible, elle serait trop blessée !

L**ola**  
Quel lourd secret cache-t-il,  
Derrière tant de rancoeur ?  
Moi, je sais qu'il est ce roi en exil  
Qui règne dans mon cœur !

**tous**  
L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
D'une étrange lumière.  
La Terre entière, en parfaite harmonie,  
Vit sa plus belle histoire.

**tous**  
L'Amour brille sous les étoiles,  
Illuminant leurs cœurs.  
Sa lumière éclaire à l'infini,  
Un sublime espoir.

**Elsa et James**  
S'ils s'enfuient vers leur rêve, ce soir,  
Dans leur folle ronde.

**Sirius et Lily**  
Si notre ami nous dit "Au revoir" ...

**Sirius James Elsa et Lily**  
... Nous serons seuls au monde !

-bon on commence les solo maintenant? Demanda Sirius

-ouais je commence! Dit-je

J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané  
Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps d'avant  
Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent

Il faut que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer  
On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche

Je veux que tu saches

J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai une autre après qui tu soupires  
Ces jeux seront les nôtres, si tel est ton désir

Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore.

Dans les dents Sirius!

-à moi ! Dit Sirius

Je me rappelle le jour  
Où je t'ai vu mon amour  
Au détour d'une ruelle  
Qui aurait pu imaginer  
Que le destin  
Fougueux comme je l'étais  
Aurait pu nous rapprocher

Tu m'es apparue si belle  
À mes yeux comme une étincelle  
Qui me donne un nouvel avenir  
Tant de plaisir  
Je t'aime au-delà de toutes mes limites

Tu es ma n°1 baby  
Je te suis jusqu'au bout  
Amant ou bien ami  
Tu seras la seule, je l'avoue

Je me vois  
Marchant sur nos plaines  
Pas sans toi  
Je te voudrais mienne  
Crois en moi  
Et que ces mots soient gravés dans de la pierre  
Oh promets-moi  
Je me vois  
Comme dans un poème  
Pas sans toi  
Vivre dans la bohème  
Crois en moi  
Et que ces mots soient gravés dans de la pierre  
Oh promets-moi

Je ne dirai plus les mots  
Qui touchaient avant  
J'en ai bien dit trop  
J'ai fait du mal et perdu trop de temps  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai tant de regrets  
Tromper celles qui m'aimaient  
Blessées de mots cruels  
Ignorer leurs "stop"  
Pour tout le mal que j'ai bien pu te faire  
Je demande pardon  
Crois moi que j'en ai souffert autrefois

Tu es ma n°1 baby  
Je te suis jusqu'au bout  
Amant ou bien ami  
Tu seras la seule, je l'avoue

enfoiré!

-Lily donne leur une leçon!

-t'inquiète pas Elsa ils vont se prendre une claque!

Je ferai des poses pendant des heures  
Je ferai comme tu me diras  
Juste une pause pour ton quatre heures  
Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras  
A faire de l'oeil à ton viseur  
A la merci du déclencheur

Serions-nous partis pour faire  
Plus amples connaissances de moi ?  
Mon petit, je n'ai que faire  
Des caprices de ton beau Leïca  
Occupe-toi de cette petite fleur  
A la merci de ton chargeur

Joli mateur  
Fini l' temps des concours amateurs  
Ca n' me fait pas peur, joli mateur  
T'inquiète, moi j' t'ai dans l' collimateur  
Tremblerait-t-il, mon beau sniper ?  
Tu veux qu' j' t'apprenne à jouer au docteur ?  
Risques et péril en ta demeure  
C'est moi qui t'ai dans le collimateur  
Ecoute parler ton âme soeur

Rince-toi l'oeil de mon bonheur  
De te voir suer comme ça  
Soulage-toi de ton erreur  
De m'avoir invitée chez toi  
Viens donc à portée de coeur  
Laissons faire le retardateur

Joli mateur  
Fini l' temps des concours amateurs  
Ca n' me fait pas peur, joli mateur  
T'inquiète, moi j' t'ai dans l' collimateur  
Tremblerait-t-il, mon beau sniper ?  
Tu veux qu' j' t'apprenne à jouer au docteur ?  
Risques et péril en ta demeure  
C'est moi qui t'ai dans le collimateur  
A toi le flip, à moi l'honneur

Joli mateur  
Fini l' temps des concours amateurs  
Ca n' me fait plus peur, joli mateur  
T'inquiète, moi j' t'ai dans l' collimateur  
Tremblerait-t-il, mon beau sniper ?  
Tu veux qu' j' t'apprenne à jouer au docteur ?  
Risques et péril en ta demeure  
Tu n' passeras pas un mauvais quart d'heure  
Ne t'en vas pas comme un voleur  
Pauvre petit amateur

-YESSSSS! Alors les gars, pas peur de perdre!

-depuis quand c'est un concours ? Demanda Lola

-depuis que James et Sirius nous ont provoquer Elsa et moi dans leur première chanson!

-on n'a pas peur de perdre vu que maintenant c'est à mon tour de chanter! Dit James

Je sais ton amour  
Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps  
Sentir son cou jour après jour  
J'ai remonté les tourments pour m'approcher encore  
J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien  
J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles  
Viens, rien ne nous retient à rien  
Tout ne tient qu'a nous

Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne

Tu sais mon amour  
Tu sais les mots sous mes silences  
Ceux qu'ils avouent, couvrent et découvrent  
J'ai à t'offrir des croyances  
Pour conjurer l'absence  
J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main  
J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écris  
Tiens, rien ne nous emmènes plus loin  
Qu'un geste qui revient

Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes  
Je fais de toi mon essentiel  
Celle que j'aimerais plus que personne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne...

Je ferai de toi mon essentiel  
Mon essentiel  
Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne  
Qu'on s'appartienne

-moi j'ai rien a chanter toute seule et puis j'ai pas envie alors. Dit Lola

-ouais on n'a gagner!s'écriaire James et Sirius  
-n on parsce que je chante pas non plus! Dit Remus

-ah mort de rire dans le cul Sirius! m'exclamai-je

-non Elsa crie pas victoire! Il nous reste Peter!

-Elsa on n'est dans la merde la non?

-oh oui c'est vrai on tremble devant Peter qui va nous battre a plate couture!

-t'occupe pas d'elle Queudvert elle sont juste dégouté de perdre. Dit James

y'en a qui sont fous d'impatience

d'autres disent c'est sans importance

week end idyllique

succés automatique

y'a ceux qui draguent sur la plage

d'autres s'éclatent au bricolage

moi c'est la musique

quoi de plus fantastique

du lundi au vendredi on n'attend qu'une chose

c'est compter les jours tous tour à tour de rôle

3-2-1

ça y est c'est le week end

vive les supers week ends

c'est comme ça qu'on les aime

faire le plein d'énergie, c'est comme ça

c'est le week end

on vent des happy ends

pour finir nos week ends

on est prêt pour affronter la nouvelle semaine

y'a ceux qui hissent la grande voile

pour dormir a la belle étoiles

moi je reste au lit

au moins jusqu'à midi

sans oublier les maniaques du ménage

ou encore ceux qui déménagent

les plaisirs sont variès

pour ne pas s'ennuyer

du lundi au vendredi on n'attend qu'une choses

c'est compter les jours tous a tour de rôle

3-2-1

ça y est c'est le week end

vive les supers week ends

c'est comme sa qu'on les aime

faire le plein d'énergie c'est comme ça

c'est le week end

on veut des happy ends

pour finir nos week ends

et chanter tous ensemble sur ce théme

week end, week end, week end

on est libre on fait ce que l'on aime

qu'ils soient gris ou ensoleillés

ils sont faits pour s'aimer

pour immortaliser le présent

viens je t'attend

-ouais je crois Lily qu'on a gagner par forfait!

-je crois aussi Elsa

-n'importe quoi c'est parsce qu'il a pas l'habitude de chanter! Dit James

-je me doute bien! mais c'est pas une raison pour essayer de faire tomber la neige! dit-je

-surtout qu'il arrivera au pire a nous faire tomber le ciel sur la tête! s'exclama Lily

-eh ben vous chanter tout les quatres et moi Lola et Peter on vous évalue! dit Remus

-ouais Remus a raison! Dit Sirius

-non c'est pas normal les filles sont en minorité dans le jury! Dit-je

-c'est pas grave Remus il est toujours galant LUI! Il votera pour nous surtout qu'il va avoir l'influence de Lola! Dit Lily

-ouais t'as raison!

**Elsa et Lily**  
Tout serait parfait  
Si le monde était  
Un monde de paix  
Comme il ne l'est jamais  
Je le laisse aux autres  
Nous créerons le notre  
Je connais le doute  
Les pleurs, la peur  
Mais tout au fond  
Là dans mon coeur

Je sais qu'un jour notre amour  
Guidera nos pas toujours  
Si toi tu es près de moi  
La nuit fera place au jour  
Tout s'éclairera  
Puisque tu es là  
L'amour nous guidera

**James et Sirius**  
J'avais peur d'aimer  
Maintenant je sais  
Quand l'amour est vrai  
Il ne meurt plus jamais  
Un monde parfait  
Brille dans tes yeux

**tous**

Si le monde pouvait être amoureux  
Il chanterait comme nous deux

Je sais qu'un jour notre amour  
Guidera nos pas toujours  
Si toi tu es près de moi  
La nuit fera place au jour  
Tout s'éclairera  
Puisque tu es là  
L'amour nous guidera

Toujours l'amour nous guidera

-les filles!s'exclama Lola

-désolé les gars mais Lola a raison

-espèce de mec amoureux ! s'écriairent James et Sirius

-vous pouvez parler vous ! m'exclamai-je

-nous ont est pas amoureux ! dirent-ils

-ah bon alors vous êtes quoi de moi et Elsa alors ?

-littéralement fou d'amour ! dit James

-carrément fou amoureux ! dit Sirius

-c'est quoi la différence ? Demanda Lily

-cherche pas Lily c'est encore une idées de maraudeurs ! Dit-je

-ouais t'as raison si je cherche je vais encore me prendre la tête avec l'autre abruti .

-bon c'est pas sa mais c'est qu'il est quel heures? Demanda Lola

-ghumphfrouh

-d'aprés l'estomac de Sirius il est l'heure de manger. Dit-je avec le peu de sérieux que j'arrivais a montrer.

-trés drôle Elsa ! me dit Sirius

-eh dit sa à ton estomac, c'est pas ma faute si il fait des bruits bizarrement drôle a interprété! M'exclamai-je

-on va manger? Demanda James

-les maraudeurs et leurs ventres c'est tout une histoire à se que je voit! Dit Lily pendant que j'éclatait de rire.

Le repas fut tout aussi drôle, en même temps déjeuner avec les maraudeurs c'est forcément s'asurer plusieur fous rires, a chaque fois que Sirius parlait je sais pas pourquoi je jouait avec le bracelet en or qu'il m'a offert c'est que j'ai oublié de vous le dire, le cadeau de Sirius: une gourmette en or avec un coeur, il est trop jolie! mais bon c'est pas sa qui me ferais changer d'avis, Sirius et moi c'est pas pour tout de suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Poudlard 2éme partie

Bon la reprise des cours a été dur comme pour n'importe qui je pense, mais bon, faut être positif, les maraudeurs sont toujours la pour nous faire rire, et rien que leurs blagues durant le premier jour de cours nous ont donné envie de retourner en cours tout les jours.

j'ai toujours le cadeau de Sirius accrocher a mon poignet, à la seul différence que j'ai remarquer ce matin le même bracelet que le mien en argent et au poignet de qui a votre avis, au sien! Sirius s'est acheter le même en argent pour lui! Je peux pas être plus heureuse pour moi sa représente beaucoup, et pour commencer sa veut dire qu'il a compris se que c'est de voir celui qu'on aime ne pas vouloir de nous. Enfin de compte je vais peut être accepter sa proposition plus vite que se que je pensais, en plus si je fais sa, sa arrangera Lily et James!

-Elsa!

-quoi?

-t'avais l'air de penser a autre chose sa va?

-oui oui t'inquiète pas

-t'as écouter se que je viens de te dire?

-euh...non pourquoi?c'était important?

-non mais bon c'est pas grave, a quoi tu pensais?

-au fait de sortir avec Sirius, si je le fait sa t'arrangerais.

-si tu sort avec Sirius, faut pas que se soit pour m'arranger, faut que se soit parse que tu l'aime!

-oui je sais mais regarde le bracelet qu'il a, il m'a offert le même en or a Noël, se pourrait-il qu'il ne soit pas un cas si désespéré que se que je pensais?

-SIRIUS!C'EST QUOI SA?s'écria Lily

-oh non !soupirai-je, j'avais oublier que depuis Noël Lily cherchai n'importe quel excuse pour que je me réconcilie avec Sirius et la je crois que je lui ait donné une très bonne excuse!

-oui Lily? Dit Sirius

-c'est quoi ce bracelet?

-oh! Heu... quel bracelet?

-celui qui est accroché a ton poignet et qui est identique à celui que tu as offert a Elsa à Noël! Dit Lily

-il est pas identique celui de Elsa est en or, le mien est en argent!...oups

-je m'en doutais que c'était pour Elsa!s'exclama James, pourquoi tu me la pas dit?

-parce que depuis Noël, tu est obsédé par le seul truc qui pourrait faire que Elsa me pardonne. dit Sirius

-tiens c'est bizarre je connais un cas identique, n'est ce pas Lily! Dit-je alors que Lily rougissait

-si vous voulez sortir ensemble rien ne vous en empêche! surtout pas nous! Dit Sirius

-la ils ont pas tord sortez ensemble et arrêter de leur lancer des ultimatums, c'est pas comme sa qu'ils sortiront ensemble! Dit Remus

Remus a l'air fatigué en même temps c'est bientôt la pleine lune, les gars m'ont avouer son secret cet été, je me demande si il l'a dit à Lola.

-merci Lunard! Dit-je avec Sirius.

-bon on n'a quoi comme cours maintenant ? Demanda Lola

-potions!s'exclama Lily c'est vrai que c'est sa matière préféré, logique avec les notes qu'elle a.

-la poisse!s'exclamèrent les maraudeurs.

-de quoi vous vous plaignez, on n'est avec les serpentards vous pourrez toujours leurs faire des blagues pour mettre de l'ambiance. Dit-je

-ouais!s'écrièrent James et Sirius.

Les deux la sont désidément inchangeable!

-s'il te plait Elsa dit oui pitié!dirent les maraudeurs

voilà prés d'une heure que les maraudeurs me demande de les couvrir, Remus devait passer la soirée avec Lola et James avait invité Lily dans la salle sur demande pour passer la soirée ensemble(en tout amitié du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent!). Mais manque de chance il se trouvent que se soir c'est la pleine lune, et ses deux dernier ni avaient pas pensé.

-d'accord je dirai a Lily que t'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour la soirée et je dirai a Lola que la mère de Remus est gravement malade et qu'elle est a st-mangouste qu'il a fallu qu'il la rejoigne d'urgence.

-MERCI ELSA!s'écriaient Remus et James

-qu'est ce qu'on feraient sans toi! Dit Sirius

-autant de connerie. répondit-je

-faut qu'on y aille maintenant! Dit Remus, encore merci Elsa

-de rien et file, l'idée de me retrouver face a toi lors de ta transformation ne me tente vraiment pas du tout! Dit-je

-bonne nuit Elsa. Me dirent Peter et James

-Elsa chérie que j'aime très fort, merci je me doute que c'est dur de nous dire oui après ce que je t'ai apparemment fait endurer, je suis désolé s'il te plait tu veut bien réfléchir a la possibilité qu'on sortent ensemble? Je te demande pas de répondre maintenant! Tu me donneras ta réponse demain mais s'il te plait réfléchi bien, je t'aime je viens de m'en rendre compte je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi long a m'en rendre compte...bon faut que ji aille ils m'attendent mais promet moi d'y réfléchir s'il te plait.dit Sirius

Pour moi c'est tout réfléchi après un discours comme sa de la part d'un mec que j'aime depuis toujours je me voit mal dire non.

-Sirius?

-oui Elsa?

Bon allez c'est le moment de lui montrer a quel point je l'aime, je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse doucement, puis le baiser se prolonge, et devient passionné, depuis le temps que j'attendais sa, j'aimerai que sa ne s'arrête jamais...

-PATMOL BOUGE ON T'ATTEND!appelèrent le reste des maraudeurs déjà en bas

...et merde ils pouvaient pas partir sans lui!

-c'est tout réfléchi Sirius, je t'aime tout se que j'attendais de toi c'était les excuses que tu viens de me faire, je t'aime.

-je t'aime aussi, plus que tout même si je m'en compte que maintenant.

-dépêche toi les gars t'attendent.

-t'ai si pressé que sa de te débarrassé de moi?

-non au contraire, je préférerais que tu reste avec moi, mais il y a Remus, et puis je doit aller donner leurs excuses bidon a Lily et Lola.

-bon alors on y va, après toi chérie

depuis le temps que j'attendais sa! j'arrive pas a y croire sa y est je sort avec Sirius! J'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve.

-eh ben qu'est ce que vous foutiez?dit James

-j'excusais Sirius sa te va? Bien sur que sa te va tu vas pouvoir sortir avec Lily

-tu...quoi...vous...moi Lily...ensemble...couple

-c'est a peu prés sa James maintenant va falloir apprendre a faire des phrases correct que tout le monde pourra comprend et surtout que Lily pourra comprendre!dit Sirius en entraînant avec lui James vers l'extérieur.

Qu'est ce que je l'aime! bon c'est pas tout mais faut que j'aille voir Lily et Lola moi c'est pas gagner pour leur faire comprendre qu'il peuvent pas venir.

-Lily, Lola? Jpeux vous parlez?

-oui viens Elsa,qu'est ce qui il a?demanda Lily

-c'est a propos des gars ils vont pas pouvoir venir...

-QUOI!s'écrièrent les filles ensemble

-mais ils avaient promis !dit Lily

-oui mais ils se trouvent que la mère de Remus est gravement malade...

-ENCORE ! mais elle est toujours malade ma parole!s'écria Lola

-elle est gravement malade et elle vient de faire une rechute, Remus est parti la voir et le reste des maraudeurs voulait pas le laisser seul alors ils sont parti tous ensemble a St-Mangouste ils seront la pour le petit-déjeuner demain.

-Sirius aussi?demanda Lily

-oui pourquoi?

-parse que en attendant on aurai pu essayer de vous mettre ensemble sa nous aurai occuper.dit-elle pendant que Lola rigolait derrière

-désolé de vous décevoir les filles mais vous avez un train de retard

-comment-sa? Demanda Lily

-Sirius en moi on sort ensemble depuis une demi-heure déjà, se qui veut dire Lily que toi et James n'avait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas sortir ensemble maintenant!

-yyyyyyyyyyeaaa!il était temps!dit Lola

-moi...James...couple...ensemble...toi Sirius...

-tiens comme quoi vous faites la paire toi et James, il a eu exactement la même réaction que toi quand on lui a dit tout a l'heure.dit-je en riant avec Lola

-bon si on se couchais? Demanda Lola

-pourquoi ? M'exclamai-je avec Lily

-pour mieux tuer les gars demain matin! Répondit Lola

-bonne idée! Dit Lily

-EH ! moi j'ai rien a leur reprocher! Au contraire! Fit-je avec un sourire en pensant à Sirius

-oui mais si tu dors tu rêveras de Sirius!dit Lily

-bonne nuit!m'exclamai-je en sautant sous la couette

Lily ne s'est pas trompé hier soir, j'ai passé la nuit a rêver de Sirius. C'est sûrement pour sa que je suis prête a aller déjeuner pour le retrouver, d'ailleurs Lily et Lola sont elles aussi prête mais jpense pas que se soit par plaisir de voir leur amoureux, mais surtout pour les tuer a cause d'hier soir.

-bon on descend? Demanda Lily

-ouais. Répondit-je avec Lola

A peine descendu du dortoir on se retrouve face aux maraudeurs bien installer dans les canapé.

-Lily! S'exclama James, désolé pour hier soir

-Lola! Je suis désolé c'est ma mère!s'excusa Remus

-James Potter tu m'avais promis ! s'écria Lily

-je sais mais j'pouvais pas laisser Remus

-il est grand, il a pas besoin qu'on l'accompagne comme un ptit chien!

-Remus jtrouve que ta mère est souvent malade

-temps mort! vous allez pas vous engueuler dés le matin !

-pourtant toi et Sirius vous dérangiez pas pour le faire avant! S'exclama Lily

-Elsa je crois qu'on ferais mieux de les laisser régler sa tout seul. Me dit Sirius.

-t'as raison mon chérie. Dit je

-t'as vu Lily ils sortent enfin ensemble on va pouvoir sortir ensemble aussi! Dit James

A mon avis, il a manquer une occasion de se taire lui!

-QUOI ! nan mais sa va pas, tu me pose un lapin et ensuite tu veux que je sorte avec toi, sa va pas t'as fumer quoi en te levant? S'écria Lily

-mais c'est pas ma faute j'allai pas laisser les gars tout seul! Dit James

-bon les gars, il est temps que je leur avoue. Dit Remus

-nous avouer quoi? Demanda Lola

-Remus c'est prêtre pas le moment! Dit-je

-pas le moment pour nous dire quoi? Demanda Lily

-Lily, Lola... je suis spécial...

-...maisc'est pas...

-...pour sa...

-...qu'il faut avoir...

-peur. Dirent Remus, James, Sirius, Peter et moi chacun notre tour

-pourquoi on aurai peur de toi Remus? T'est un mec gentil,doux, attentionné, sympa. Dit Lily

-mais oui et puis moi je t'aime . Dit Lola

-c'est pas sa qui va m'empêcher de me retransformer en loup-garou a la prochaine pleine lune. Dit Remus

-tu...quoi...non Remus pas toi. Sit Lola

-si tu veux me quitter vas-y je t'en voudrais pas.

-non mais sa va pas, tu crois que je vais te quitter seulement parce que tu ... as une particularité. S'exclama Lola

-mais alors cette nuit... c'était pas a st-mangouste que vous étiez et ta mère n'a jamais été malade Remus? Demanda Lily

-non désolé de te décevoir Lily mais si James n'est pas venu hier c'est parce que les maraudeurs étaient de sorti hier soir au clair de lune.

-MAIS C'EST DANGEREUX!vous auriez pu vous faire tuer!et toi Elsa tu le sais et tu les laisse faire depuis le début de l'année! S'exclama Lily

-je les laisse faire, parce :qu'il savent ce qu'ils font, ils savent que c'est dangereux, ils savent que si ils leur arrivent quelque chose je les achèvent. Dit-je avec le plus de sérieux possible devant la panique de Lily

-Lily, on sait se qu'on fait. Dit James

-ah bon? Et tu sais que si il te mord tu deviens comme lui?dit Lily au bord de la crise de nerf

-oui et c'est pour sa que pour lui tenir compagne on l'accompagne sous notre forme animagus, je me transforme en cerf, Sirius en chien d'où les insinuation de Elsa depuis le début de l'année, et Peter se transforme en rat. Dit James

-et vous faites sa par amitié, je veux dire vous avez appris a devenir animagus rien que par amitié pour Remus?demanda Lily

-oui un maraudeurs ne laisse jamais un ami dans la merde. Répondit James juste avant que Lily lui saute dessus

-c'est la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu, pardonne moi James de toutes les méchanceté que j'ai pu te dire, je suis désolé, je t'aime. Dit Lily en murmurant ces dernière parole

-tu quoi? j'ai mal entendu ou tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais? dit James

-si on m'avait dit au début de l'année que je finirais par te dire sa, j'aurai en envoyer la personne en hôpital psychiatrique avec interdiction d'en sortir! Rigola Lily

-ouais sortez le champ' ils sortent enfin ensemble! s'exclama Sirius

-qui t'a dit qu'on sortait ensemble! Dit Lily

personne c'est juste que c'est un alcoolique il est toujours prêt a boire! Dit-je

-et c'est toi qui dit sa Elsa! Doit-je te rappeler le jour de tes 4 ans ce que tu as fait? Dit James

si tu fait sa jte jure t'étripe,jte réduit en cendre Remus sera heureux d'avoir de la chair humaine! M'exclamai-je

Mes 4 ans jour mémorable ma mère avait invité des amies pour fêter sa, et parmi les amies, il y avait les mère de James et Sirius, donc ses deux abrutis pas terminée étaient eux aussi présent, et tout les trois ont avaient fait le pari de piqué toute les bouteilles d'alcool pour les finir à nous trois dans notre coin, mais ses deux abrutis se sont dégonflé au moment de les boire, et j'ai tout bu a moi tout seul autant dire que une quinzaine de bouteille de champ' à 4 ans sa fait des dégâts, j'ai mis une semaine a tout cuver.

-Elsa qu'est ce qui s'est passé quand t'avais 4 ans? Demanda Lily.

Rien du tout !m'exclamai-je

allez dit nous! dit Lola

non!

elle s'est pris une cuite...commensa James

et elle a mis deux semaines a tout cuver!

Non j'ai mis qu'une semaine!

Menteuse le jour ou t'as fini de cuver c'était le jour de mon annif et mon annif c'est deux semaines après toi!

grillé bon d'accord j'ai menti j'ai mis deux semaine a cuver mais bon 18 bouteille de champ' a 4 ans c'est...violent!

c'est pas vrai Elsa t'as pas fait sa! s'exclama Lily

bah si. Dit-je

quand j'y repense sa aurai pu être très marrant si on l'avait fait avec elle! Dit James

ouais, JAMES!le prochain match de quidditch!si gryffondor gagne on le fait

même pas cap'!dit-je

tu veux parier ?demanda James

quand tu veux!

OK si Gryffondor gagne on le fait si c'est serdaigle c'est vous les filles

EH moi et Lola on n'a rien demandé! s'écria Lily

t'en est pas cap Lily ? Demandai-je

bien sur que si mais...

bon alors on le fait de toute façon c'est gryffondor qui va gagner alors!

James c'est trop facile, on n'est sur que serdaigle va perdre!non les filles le feront si nous on le fait vraiment! Dit Sirius

autant dire que on n'est sur de le faire maintenant! Dit Lola

on va se marrer! Dit Remus

Comme tout le monde l'avait deviné Serdaigle a perdu face à Gryffondor, 10 à 370 points, Sirius a tenu le pari par contre Peter, Remus et James n'ont pas tenu face au 23 bouteilles de whisky pur feu que Sirius s'est enfilé a lui tout seul, en même temps Lily et Lola n'ont pas tenu longtemps non plus elles sont allées jusqu'à 6 bouteilles chacune alors que moi grande Elsa que je suis, j'ai battu Sirius grâce a mes 30 bouteilles de whisky pur feu, bon d'accord après autant de boisson je suis tombé dans les vap pendant 25 heures d'affilé, mais sa valait le coup, rien que pour voir la tête de Sirius avant de m'évanouir. En parlant de Sirius, il s'est toujours pas remis du fait que je l'ai battu, moi sa petite copine, sa meilleure amie, je l'ai battu de sept bouteilles!

-allez Sirius c'est pas la fin du monde! Dit James

-Cornedrue je me suis fait latté par ma petite amie, et en plus c'était un pari et je perd jamais mes paris..

-d'habitude! Dit-je avec Lily, Lola et Remus

-...en plus le pari c'était avec de l'alcool d'habitude je bat tout le monde a se jeu la! s'exclama Sirius plus dépité que jamais

-allez Sirius c'est pas la fin du monde, et puis voit le bon coté..commensai-je

-quel bon coté tu m'as battu a un jeu auquel chui imbattable !

-le bon coté c'est que tu as trouvé ton maître dans l'art d'être alcoolique! Dit-je pendant que tout les autres explosait de rire alors que Sirius se renfrognait encore plus.

-James, c'est quand le prochain match que je prenne ma rechange! Demanda Sirius

-euh attend, c'est le mois prochain, se sera la final Gryffondor contre Pousoufle. Dit James

-YES! Elsa ma rechange sera terrible. S'exclama Sirius

-ouhh j'ai peur !arrête de dire des chose que tu pourra pas faire Sirius. Dit-je

-ah ah ah très drôle Elsa! Dit Sirius

-oui je sais je suis drôle faut dire que j'ai eu un bon maitre! Dit-je

-hum oui j'osais pas le dire mais grâce a moi tu est plus drôle qu'avant!dit Sirius

-Sirius, je parlais pas de toi mais de James! Dit-je

-LUI mais il est même pas drôle, il passe son temps a parler de Lily, c'est pas sa être drôle! S'exclama Sirius

-parce que être drôle sa veut dire parler des blagues que tu fait a Servilo? Demandai-je

-oui ! déclara Sirius tout fière

-Sirius, va coucher ! M'exclamai-je pendant que les autres rigolait

-bien Elsa! T'as raison faut leur montrer qui est le maitre a ses sale bêtes! Dit Lily en riant

-ouais ma Lily a raison

faut vraiment que je vous dise qui est l'abruti qui parle de Lily comme sa ?

-James en disant sales bêtes je parlai de toi et Sirius ou des maraudeurs si tu préfére, c'est vrai que tu comprend mieux se qu'on te dit quand on parle des maraudeurs! Dit Lily

-les maraudeuses, ou l'art de mettre des vents au maraudeurs par Lily et Elsa! Dit Lola entre deux fous rires

alala quel fin d'année, c'est pas les maraudeurs qui me contrediront! Victoire des maraudeuses contre les maraudeurs a 53 vents contre 10, et après ils se prétendent meilleures blagueurs mais il savent même pas cassée les gens! Sacré maraudeurs c'est pour sa qu'on les aiment, bon c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'aille battre Sirius au jeu de la cuite,Gryffondor a (encore) gagné la coupe contre Pousoufle, reste pu que la coupe des maison a gagné mais sa on l'aura les doigts dans le nez!

-Elsa tu viens on t'as peur de te faire battre? Demanda James

-me faire battre? Par vous? A CE jeu? Pourquoi j'aurai peur de perdre? Je suis sur de gagné je voit vraiment pas pourquoi j'aurai peur! Répondit-je

-parle pas trop vite Elsa je me suis entrainer! Dit Sirius

-parce que en plus faut que tu t'entraine pour essayer de me battre! Et bien je savais pas que tu était aussi nul que sa! Dit-je

-bon vous commencez ou vous attendez qu'un hippogriffe vous tombe dessus? Dit James

-a trois Sirius, Lily Lola vous comptez les bouteilles j'ai pas confiance en James! Un, deux,TROIS!

Une bouteille, deux, trois, quatre, six, neuf, douze, quinze, vingt, vingt-cinq, c'est qu'il tient le coup ct'enflure, trente, trente-quatre, trente-huit, quarante-deux

BOUM

-YES J'AI ENCORE GAGNE ! couché Sirius le gros nul !

-les filles sont les meilleures! s'exclama Lily

-alors les gars on fait moins les malins! Dit Lola

-ASSASSIN ! t'as pas honte faire boire autant d'alcool à un chien faut être timbré! S'écria James

-non mais en plus sa va être la faute d'Elsa! James tu n'est qu'un mauvais perdant!dit Lily

-Cornedrue! Laisse les filles elles ont rien fait, Patmol l'a bien cherché et c'est bien fait pour lui! Dit Remus

-merci Remus dit-je avec les filles, et moi au moins je tien encore debout! regarde! Tu voit et maintenant sur une jambe! M'exclamai-je

BOUM

-bon d'accord chui pas aussi sobre que se que je croyais! rigolait-je

-Elsa jcrois qu'il vaut mieux que t'aille te coucher! Dit Lola

-eh c'est pas parce que je suis bourré qu'il faut que j'aille me coucher maintenant il est que...22h45! Bon d'accord je vais me coucher j'ai pas envie que les profs se rendent compte que je me suis encore bourré la tronche!

Oula j'ai une gueule de bois pas possible moi! Bon allez Elsa c'est le dernier jour de cours après tout! Demain on reprend le Poudlard express.

-Elsa tu verai ta tête c'est a mourir de rire ! s'exclama James

-et Sirius il est comment?

-a se rouler sur Servilo ! dit Remus

-tant que sa? Dit-je

-il est a l'infirmerie. Répondit Lola

-vous vous rendez compte, si vous faites sa ici, su'est ce que se sera une fois rentré chez nous! dit Lily

-pire puisque Sirius et moi on squatte chez James! Il pourra le faire avec nous! Dit-je

-ouais j'y compte bien!

-et qui vous arbitrera? Demanda Lily

-mon père ou non ma mère plutôt mon père il le fera avec nous! répondit James hilare avec moi.

-je peut savoir se qui vous fait rire? Demanda Sirius qui arrivait

-oula un zombie! non James et moi on explmiquait a Lily que une fois rentré se serait bien pire qu'hier

-bien sur que se sera pire yaura le père de James qui le fera avec nous et la mère de James qui se foutra de nous au lieu d'arbitrer! S'exclama Sirius pendant que moi et James on explosait de rire.

-Lola je crois que mon idée de rester avec James pour toujours c'est du suicide pur et simple! Dit Lily

-sa c'est sur! dit-je pendant que James s'étranglait avec son jus de citrouille sous le choc de la nouvelle

-Lily tu veut vraiment rester avec moi? mais tu as raison c'est du suicide!s'exclama James pendant que moi, Sirius,Remus et Peter éclations de rires

-t'inquiète James quand elle aura rencontré tes parents elle changera d'avis! dit Remus

-James! ils ne peuvent être si terrible! dit Lily

-sa dépend dans quel sens tu prend le mot terrible? Tu le prend au sens propre ou au sens il sont terriblement géniaux ils laissent faire se que tu veut! Dit je

-premier sens, sens propre pourquoi?

-bah si tu prend dans se sens t'as raison ils sont pas terrible par contre si tu prend l'autre sens la ils le sont! dit-je

-c'est sur j'ai jamais vu des parents aussi cool, aussi branché, sérieux Lily les parent de James c'est comment dire ...

-PEACE AND LOVE! nous exclamons James, moi, Remus, Sirius et Peter

-c'est vrai Lily même moi j'ai jamais vu des parents aussi cool! Dit-Sirius

-toi Sirius c'est normal les seul parents que tu connais c'est les tiens et les miens!et ma belle mère aussi et eux ils sont pas cool du tout bien au contraire! dit-je

-les parents ont pourrait traduire par « aussi cool voir plus que Dumbledore »! c'est dire a quel point ils le sont!dit Peter

-tu verra demain Lily! dit-Sirius


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: retour et vacances

Enfin la fin de l'année bien quel soit passé vite je suis quand même heureuse de rentrer, même si c'est pour retourner chez James avec Sirius, la sa sera pas pareille, Sirius et moi on sort toujours ensemble et puis avec les parents de James on sera beaucoup plus libre de faire des conneries!

-vive les vacances! S'exclama Lily

-t'est si heureuse que sa d'être en vacance Lily? Demanda Lola

-bien sur je vais retrouver mes parents! bon il y aussi ma soeur mais elle jpeux l'éviter et puis sa m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne me chercher à la gare! Dit Lily

-oui mais tu vas abandonner James pendant deux mois! sa va pas être trop long pour toi? Dit-je

-James tient bien le coup depuis 6 ans a chaque fois! Répondit Lily

-oui peut être mais jusque la vous sortiez pas ensemble la c'est différent! Dit-je

-bon d'accord je l'ai déjà inviter a passer quelques semaines chez moi! Avoua Lily

-QUOI! nous exclamons Lola et moi

-et moi et Sirius qu'est ce qu'on va devenir sans cornedrue! m'écriai-je

-vous vous passerez de lui! répondit Lily

-impossible! James est le seul a savoir comment calmer ses parents! remarque c'est ptêtre pas plus mal comme sa moi et Sirius on fera se qu'on veut! dit-je

-j'ai du mal a croire que les parents de James soit comme vous le dites. Dit Lily

-t'as du mal a y croire mais quand tu les verra tu te diras qu'on avaient pas dit a quel point ils sont terribles! Répondit-je

-bon on y va le poudlard express va pas tarder a partir les filles! Dit Lola

-Sirius James! m'écriai-je

-quoi? demandérent les deux maraudeurs

-Lily veut pas me croire quand je lui dit comment sont les parents de James! dit-je

-c'est tes yeux que tu croira pas quand tu les verra! Dit Sirius

-mais arreter de parler de mes parents comme sa !... vous allez faire peur a Lily! Dit James

-allons y le train va bientôt démarrer et on aura pas nootre wagon! Dit Lola

-le wagon des maraudeurs restera le wagon des maraudeurs il est or de question qu'on nous le prenne! s'exclamèrent les marauideurs tous ensemble

-tu voit Elsa personne ne prend le wagon des maraudeurs! tout le monde sait qu'il nous ait reservé! Dit Sirius

-vivement qu'on arrive! Dit Lily

-pourquoi t'est pas heureuse de passer toute une journée dans le même wagon que nous? Dit James

-oh si! le problème, c'est qu'une journée c'est long! En plus on vous a déjà supporter tout l'année! et lla j'ai plutot envie de retrouver mes parents! Répondit Lily

-dit tout de suite que les maraudeurs sont inssuportable! Je te rappelle que tu était bien contente de trouver les bras de James quand t'avais froid ! et tu était bien contente que Sirius sorte avec moi !alors si c'est pour dire maintenant que tu est préssé de retrouver ta soeur! c'est pas très sympa!

-j'ai pas dit que je voulai revoir ma soeur ! elle bien au contraire je préférais qu'elle tombe du haut d'une falaise! et puis pour les bras de James c'est pas ma faute si il sont plus confortable que mon lit! dit Lily

-merci de me comparer à un lit Lily chérie! Dit James pendant que Sirius rigolait à sans rompre les corde vocale.

-de rien James ! Dit Lily avec un grand sourire pour se foutre de lui

-ben moi chui préssé de rentrer comme sa Elsa et moi on fera se qu'on veut !

-Sirius on fait déjà se qu'on veut quand on veut je voit se que tu veux faire en plus. Répondit-je

-Lily! Tu va pas me laisser tout l'été avec ses deux fous! promet moi de venir passer du temps chez moi, j'ai pas envie de devenir comme eux! s'exclama James

-James tu est déjà comme nous. Dit Sirius

-raison de plus pour qu'elle vienne comme mon état ne s'enpirrera pas ! Dit James

-oui je viendrais, mais aprés que toi tu sois venu ! Dit Lily

-moi venir chez toi? Quand tu veux Lily chérie! s'exclama James

-James arrete de m'appelle Lily chérie sa m'énerve! dit Lily

-d'accord Lily que j'aime! dit James

-grrrrrrrrrrrrrr James!s'exclama Lily

-pourquoi timite Patmol? demanda James

-James laisse Lily tranquille un peu ! Dit-je

-d'accord mais je m'en prend a toi alors! Dit James avec un sourire diabolique

voilà comment commença la plus grande parti de chatouille du monde, les filles contre les maraudeurs jusqu'à se que les serpentards qui venaient chercher l'embrouille furent intégré dans la parti sans leur avis, gryffondor contre serpentard, un beau spectacle, moi contre lucius, Sirius contre rodolphus, Lily contre Bellatrix, Lola contre Narcissa, Remus contre crabble, Peter contre Goyle et bien sur le plus inévitable James contre Servilo!

les autres maison admirait le spectacle le plus beaux qui soit, la défaite des serpentards, on ne s'en lassent jamais de se spectacle, quoi qu'il en soient les serpentards furent tous très heureux que le train s'arrete, moi Sirius et James nous regardont et sortons en trombe du train pour aller voir les parents de James et raconter notre exploit dans le train.

-c'était trop marrant papa t'aurais vu le tête que Rogue a tiré quand il m'as vu lui sauté dessus pour le chatouiller c'était hilarant! Dit James

-et encore t'as pas vu la tête de ma soeur quand je me suis attaqué à Malfoy ! dit-je

-et Bellatrix elle! elle avait même pas le temps de regarder la torture que je faisait subir a Rodolphus tellement Lily s'acharnait sur elle! Dit Sirius

-on dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusé. Dit Maria la mère de James

-tu peux pas imaginer man' ! dit James

-cornedrue on n'avait pas dit a Lily qu'on la présenterais a tes parents? Dit Sirius

-SII! je vais la chercher ! S'exclama James en courant comme un dératé jusqu'à Lily a l'autre bout du quai

-qui est Lily? Demanda Benoit le père de James

-Benoit ! James ne parle que d'elle depuis 6 ans ! s'exclamèrent Maria et Sirius

-ah oui c'est vrai, elle le supporte maintenant? Demanda Benoit

-si elle le supporte?dit Sirius

-ils sortent ensemble! dit-je

-man' papa voilà Lily Evans la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus drole

-NON la plus drole c'est Elsa! S'exclama Lily

-chui d'accord c'est Elsa la plus drole, et c'est aussi Elsa la plus belle. Dit Sirius

-non la plus belle c'est Lily! S'exclama James

-ELSA!

-LILY!

-ELSA !

-LILY !

-c'est bon on n'a compris ! crions les parents de James Lily et moi

-alors c'est toi qui as fait craquer notre tit mini James ! dit le père de James en ébourifant les cheveux de James

-tu voit c'est pas ma faute Lily c'est lui qui me décoiffe! dit James

-t'est pas coiffé d'avance c'est pour sa, si tu te coiffais jte le ferai pas! Dit Benoit

-jparirais pas la dessus. Dit Maria

-moi si

-moi non

-moi si

-moi non

-PAPA MAN' !

-oui tit mini James à nous d'amour? Dirent les parents de James

-Lily je te présente l'origine des surnoms débiles que te donnent James! Dit je

-Elsa nos surnoms ne sont pas débiles mais affectueux, c'est différents! Dit Maria

-ils sont affectueux mais moi je les trouve affectueusement débiles! répondit-je

-man' Lily peut venir chez nous cet été? dit oui pitiééééééééééééééé !dit James a genoux au pied de sa mère

-mais bien sur qu'elle peut venir, regarde Sirius et Elsa ils ont rien demander, ils ont péter l'incruste mais on n'a dit oui alors pourquoi on dirai non a quelqu'un qui demande? Franchement James! Dit Maria

-en plus James, ta mère a jamais put te refuser quelque chose alors pourquoi demander! Dit Benoit

-Lily j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu est inviter chez nous cet été. Dit James

-ouais Lily prépare toi a venir dans la famille la plus cool que t'ai jamais vu! dit Sirius

-Mme Potter est-ce que James pourrai lui aussi venir passer quelque jours chez moi? Demanda Lily

-bien sur! sa me fera des vacances, mais n'oublie pas de le ramener! et appelle moi Maria, Mme Potter sa fait trop...

-sévére? Cool? Sérieux? Adulte? Trop Potter? proposons moi et Sirius

-voila sa fait trop sérieux. finit Maria

-d'accord Maria. Répondit Lily

-bon a cet été Lily!disons moi, Sirius, Benoit et Maria

-tu vas me manquer Lily tu veux pas venir tout de suite? J'ai pas envie de te lacher!

-quand on veut pas lacher une fille c'est qu'on est fou amoureux! Dit Benoit

-dans le cas de James c'est même pas fou amoureux, c'est follement fou d'amour pour sa Lily chérie prêt à crever! Dit Sirius

-tu peux parler Patmol t'est pas mieux avec Elsa! Dit James

-la tu t'est pris un vent mon chérie! Dit-je

-bon faut que j'y aille mes parents m'attendent. Dit Lily

-t'est vraiment obligé de partir? demanda James

-cornedrue tu fait vraiment pitié ! Dit Sirius

-viens James je vais te présenter mes parents! Dit Lily

-sont fou ! Dit Sirius pendant que James suivait Lily

-oui fou amoureux. Dit je

-bon on n'y va nous James sait ou est la maison il se débrouillera. Dit Benoit

-oui allez y moi je vais le prévenir. Dit Maria

-c'est surtout pour connaître les parents de Lily non? Demandai-je

-oui aussi. Dit Maria avec un sourire espiègle

-tiens je vais y aller aussi! Dit Benoit

-c'est moi ou ils adorent mettre cornedrue mal a l'aise? Dit Sirius

-non non t'as raison mais c'est pas nouveau! dit-je

-viens c'est trop drôle de voir James s'en prendre plein la tronche! Dit Sirius

-quand c'est Lily qui le rembarre c'est triste mais quand c'est ces parents c'est drôle! Sympa pour les effort que Lily a fait pour lui mettre la honte! Dit-je en riant

-alors James sa va? Dit Sirius

-plus ou moins! Tu sais j'ai vraiment envie que Lily vienne cet été mais avec la honte que mes parents sont en train de me mettre chui plus très sur de l'inviter! Dit James

-c'était a prévoit James! Dit je

-oui je sais! Dit James

-LILY! Les écoute pas c'est pas vrai! M'exclamai-je

-ouais c'est juste qu'il adore mettre James mal a l'aise! Continua Sirius

-merci Elsa merci patmol qu'est ce que je ferai sans vous! Dit James

-pas grand chose ! Répondit Sirius

-traduction tu ferais moins de conneries et tu serai avec Lily depuis plus longtemps. Dit-je en rigolant de la tête que Sirius tirait.

-eh c'est pas sympa ce que tu viens de dire la Elsa! Dit Sirius

-pas sympa pour qui pour toi ou pur lui?

-pour nous deux ! Répondirent les deux maraudeurs

-Lily qu'est ce que tu peux bien trouver a James franchement je voit pas pourquoi tu l'aime! Dit-je

-pourquoi je l'aime? Mais pour les même raison qui font que tu aime Sirius! Dit Lily

-ispice di michanteuuuuuuuuuuh! M'exclamai-je

-bon on y va nous ton pére nous attend cornedrue! Dit Sirius

-ouais et comme il dit tu sais ou c'est tu nous rejoint! Dit-je en partant avec Sirius

-ok

-ils sont mignon tout les deux! Dit-je

-comme vous deux! Dit Benoit  
-moi je suis bien avec n'importe qui! Dit Sirius

-prétentieu! Moi aussi je suis bien avec n'importe qui! Dit-je

-oui mais de tout les garçons avec qui tu irai bien c'est moi que tu préfére !

-exact! Répondit-je

Sa fait trois jour qu'on est en vacance et James nous saoule déjà. Sirius aussi est saoulant mais seulement pour les autres !c'est fou ce que je l'aime ce mec!j'en arrive à le trouver passionant!

Vivement que les filles arrivent, j'adore James, j'aime Sirius, mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont chiants!

je les préfére a Poudlard ou moins la bas ils ont les serpentards pour se défouler, la ils n'ont que moi!heuresement qu'on part bientôt en France pour les vacances!

Les parents de James nous l'ont annocer avant-hier, le probléme c'est qu'ils avaient prévu le départ le jour de l'arrivé de Lily, Lola, Remus et Peter! hors de question pour nous de partir alors que nos amis viennent! du coup les parents de James ont été obligé de cédé sous notre demande: enmener les maraudeurs et leurs petites amies au complet ou rien!

On part dès que les filles sont la, elles sont sensé arrivé dans 10 minutes, 10 minutes qui vont se tranformer en 5 heures pour James et Remus qui ait arrivé lui la semaine dernière avec Peter.

-mais qu'est ce qu'elle font? Demanda James pour la énième fois en 5 minutes

-salut! S'exclama Lily en sortant de la cheminée suivi de Lola quelques minutes plus tard.

-LILY! mais qu'est ce que tu faisai! jtai attendu toute la journée moi!

-James il n'est que 10 heures du matin comment as-tu pu m'attendre toute la journée? Dit Lily en rigolant devant le fou rire que Sirius, moi et les parents de James avions!

-Lily il faut que tu sache que James ne nous as pas laissé dormir en parlant toute la nuit de toi. Dit Remus en souriant

-on peut décrire sa par mec accro à sa copine! Dit le père de James

-Benoit tu te rappelle se mec qui s'est qui me collait aux basques pendant toute notre scolarité et qui s'est englué à moi aprés que j'ai dit oui a sa demande en mariage? Oh mais attend ...c'est toi!dit Maria

-oh mais c'est de famille! Dit-je

-ouais comme le fait d'aimé seulement des rousses! Dit Sirius avant de se prendre une claque sur la tête de la part de Maria

-Sirius tu sais se qu'elle te dise les rousses? Dit Maria rousse et fière de l'affirmer

-oh jmen doute c'est pas la peine de me le dire! Surtout que les oreilles de James sont fragiles et n'ont pas l'habitude d'entendre des grossièretés! Dit Sirius

-ah bon c'est pourtant toi qu'en dit le plus souvent Patmol! Dirent Remus et James

-bon on y va on va être en retard!dit Benoit

-OUAIS! S'exclamèrent les maraudeurs et moi

Sa y est enfin arrivé! j'en pouvait plus en plus au lieu de venir par voix sorcier on as pris le bateau! C'était super mais bon voir que la mer et seulement la mer en dessous de soi pendant une journée entière sa saoul. Surtout quand on n'a pour conpagnie des maraudeurs plus que déchainer, une Lily au bord de l'exinction de voix à force de crier sur son mec et des parents qui au lieu de faire leur boulot en nous gueulant dessus se marre et nous défendent.

-bon on va ou? Demande Sirius

-a l'hotel se serai bien! Dit James

-t'as pas encore eu ta dose de calin dans le bateau faut en plus que t'aille a l'hôtel mais tu vas nous la dévergonder Lily! m'exclamai-je avant d'éclater de rire avec Sirius

-Elsa je savais pas que t'avais l'esprit aussi mal placé! Dit Maria

-il etait très bien mon esprit c'est les maraudeurs! Ils ont la sale manie de dévergonder tout se qui bouge! Rigolai-je avec Lily et Lola.

-bon ils ont quand même raison on va aller poser toute les valises a l'hotel et ensuite on ira manger! Dit Benoit

-hé l'estomac sur jambe jte ferai remarquer qu'il est 11h du soir et tu est le seul a vouloir manger! Dit Maria

-non moi aussi j'ai faim! S'exclamèrent James et Sirius en coeur

-changeront jamais! Soupira Lily

-non c'est sur ! Dit Maria

-pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez les changé ! Si ont les change se sera plus les maraudeurs se sera les heu... emmerdeurs! Voilà se sera des emmerdeurs et plus des maraudeurs! Dit-je

-Elsa les maraudeurs sont des emmerdeurs! Dit Lily

-peut être mais c'est comme sa qu'on les aime! Dit-je triomphante devant une Lily sans réplique

troisième jour en France: découverte les maraudeurs ne parlent pas Français d'ailleurs Lily et Lola non plus, et encore moins Maria qui as des origine espagnol et Benoit ne sais dire que « bonjour » et encore il dit bejour! Heuresement que j'ai habité en france pendant 3 ans et que je connai les endroits sorciers!sinon on serai dans une bele mouise!

-Elsa tu viens faire les magasin avec nous ? Me demande Lily

-impossible elle doit nous montrer les magasin de farce et attrape ! S'exclame James et Sirius

-heu une tite question vous avez vraiment besoin de moi pour acheter des farces et attrape les gars? Et vous les filles vous avez vraiment besion de moi pour vous acheter des fringues et du maquillage? Ou alors c'est seulement pour vous traduire ce que les gens vous dise?

-pour que tu traduise! S'exclamèrent tout les membres de la bande

-pfiou.. bon d'accord j'arrive! Dit-je

-bon on commence par quoi les fringues ou les farces? Le maquillage ou les attrapes? Demandai-je

-les filles d'abord . Dirent les trois ptits copains

-bande pervers, dit-je a l'attention de James et Sirius, tout sa pour aller mater les filles avec leurs ptits haut moulant!

-pas du tout! Dit James

-non pas du tout c'est pour surveiller les pilleurs de ptites amies! Dit Sirius

-et pour être sur que vous vous faites pas draguer par d'autres mecs! Dit Remus

-vous avez pas confiance en nous? Dit Lola

-en vous oui! Mais en les autres mecs non! Dit James

-bande de mecs amoureux! Dit-je en rigolant et en me blotisant dans les bras de Sirius

-totalement fou amoureux! Dit Sirius

-eh sirius! Jveux un bisou ! Dit-je

-depuis quand t'est câline toi? Demanda t-il en m'embrasant quand même au passage

-depuis que je sors avec toi ! Dit-je tout sourire

-bon on y va ou quoi? Demanda Lily

-ouais on y go! Répondit-je

pfiou ce que je commence à en avoir marre une heure et demie qu'on est dans ce magasin de fringues et les filles ne sont toujours pas décider, Lily veut ci, Lola veut sa, james conseille sa à sa Lily, Remus contredit Lola, Lily me demande de traduire aux vendeuses.

J'en peux plus et d'ailleurs je crois que Peter et Sirius sont du même avis que moi.

-Eh Elsa tu veux pas essayer des fringues aussi? Demande Sirius

-non ya rien qui me plait pourquoi? Dit-je

-ben sa deviendrait un peu plus interressant et puis je m'ennuirais moins, parce que voir mes deux meilleurs potes, complétement gaga de fringues pour filles, sa me dégoute un peu tu voit.

-ouais bon je vais me dégourdir les jambes j'en peux plus de rester assise et puis comme sa j'en profiterai pour regarder si ya vraiment rien qui me plait. Dit-je en me levant

-ok répondit Sirius avachi dans le fond d'un fauteuil

-ELSA! S'écria une voix

oh non ya qu'une seule personne française qui soit capable d'avoir la voix aussi aigu quand elle crie, bon respire Elsa tu lui bonjour et tu te casse

-Anne... et Ludmilla dit-je « putain j'ai la poisse comme si sa sufissait pas de Anne ya aussi lulu et merde qu'est ce que j'ai fait à merlin pour mériter sa! »

-Elsa mais qu'est ce que tu fou la? Jcroyais que t'étais reparti en Irlande! Dit Ludmilla

-ou alors c'était en amérique? Dit Anne

-non j'était reparti en amèrique mais maintenant chui en angletterre et la chui en vacances avec des amis. Dit-je à mes anciennes amies

il faut que je vous explique en partant d'angletterre chui allé en Espagne pendant 2 ans, ensuite j'ai passé 4 ans en amérique du nord, ensuite 3 ans en France et 1 an au Quebec. Et pendant mes deux années en France, je me suis fait pas mal d'amies parmi elles les plus insupportables : Anne et Ludmila, elles sont plus chiantes que chiantes, plus emmerdantes que emmerdantes sans l'être plus que les maraudeurs bien sur ! Mais bon, je mis était fait...au bout d'un ans et demi!

-c'est génial que tu sois revenu quand Mike va savoir sa! dit Ludmilla

Mike se sacré Mike je l'avait complétementzapé celui la, c'est l'un de mes ex, bien que l'on soit pas rester longtempos ensemble je l'aimais bien, entre nous deux c'était lus que de l'amitié mais moins que de l'amour, un pe comme avec James et Remus en gros !

-ah qu'est ce qu'il devient ce bon vieux Mike?

-ben il pense encore à toi, t'était comme sa petite soeur donc forcément, il a du mal à t'oublier, comme nous d'ailleurs! Dit Ludmilla

-commment m'oublier moi la grande, l'illustrement célébre Elsa la chieuse! Dit-je en rigolant de mon ancien surnom

-ELSA TU PEUX VENIR LES FILLES VEULENT PAS SE METTRE D'ACCORD! criérent un James et un Remus amoureux

-j'arrive! répondit-je, bon Ludmilla Anne j'ai été très contente de vous revoir vous direz bonjour à tout le monde de ma part!

-bien sur on va pas se privé de dire au autres qu'on t'a revu! s'exclama Anne

-ben qu'est ce que tu foutais! Dit James

-t'as trouvé des fringues pour toi? Demanda Lola

-tu t'est pas fait draguer par uyn mec! Dit Sirius

-bande de paranos! Chui tombé sur des anciennes amies et non je ne me suis pas fait draguer, et non je n'ai pas trouver de fringues pour moi! Sa vous va comme sa? Dit-je

-oui bon c'est juste pour te dire qu'on a fini et qu'on veut passer à la caisse mais on n'a besoin de toi vu qu'on comprend que dalle de se que les vendeuses nous racontent! Dit Lily

payage de fringues, remerciment des filles pour ma super traduction, remarque de James disant que je deviens arrogantes, remarque de Lily à James comme quoi je peux pas être aussi arrogante que lui et Sirius, onomatopée du mécontenement de Sirius, éclatement de rire général pour enfin arrivé au magasin de farce et attrapes, et oh mais quel surprise!...

-Mike, Anne, Ludmilla,Lisa, Fabian, Fiona, Guillaume, Emilie, Magalie, Dorine! m'exclamai-je en voyant tout mon ancienne ande réuni devant des farces et attrapes

-ELSA! s'éclamèrent-ils tous pendant que Mike se précipitait sur moi

joyeuse étreignade sous l'oeuil TRES jaloux de Sirius et James qui ne supporte pas que d'autres mecs m'approche à part les maraudeurs présentation de tout le monde et des maraudeurs.

-tu m'as manqué illustrement célébre Elsa dit Guillaume

-toi aussi tu m'as manqué gady! Dit-je

-ma tite Elsa chérie de moi! Dit Mike, j'en reviens pas t'as tellement changé, tu m'as beaucoup manqué!

-j'ai cru comprendre oui! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mini Mike! Dit-je

-EH Elsa c'est pas que je sois jaloux ni rien mais...

-arrete sa se voit que t'est jaloux! Et puis je vais se que je veux, une autre chose je sais que sa te rassurera pas mais eux je lui je le considère comme mon frère

-jcroyais que c'était moi ton frère! Dit James qui avait soudain arreter d'embrasser Lily pour faire sa remarque

-oui toi aussi t'est mon frère vous êtes tous mes tits frères! Dit-je

-sympa pour moi! Dit Sirius

-roh mais tu vas pas recommencer! Dit-je

-fais ce que ze veux d'abord! Dit Sirius avec sa mine de chien battu

En bref super journée avec les maraudeurs et mes amies français.

-vous faites quoi se soir? Demanda Mike

-ben rien.dit-je aprés avoir traduit aux autres

-a part se bécoter. Dit Remus

-s'embrasser...rajouter James

-...baiser! Dit Sirius

-MAIS MA PAROLE TU T'ARRATE JAMAIS! M'écraiai-je

-avec toi chui infatigable!répondit le principal interréssé

-c'est aussi se qu'on disait au début. Dit Fabian qui parlait anglais

-mauvaise répartie. Dit-je

-moi chui pas comme vous. S'énerva Sirius a l'idée de me voir au pieu avec d'autres

-calme toi Sirius! calme toi ! tu sais quand j'était avec eux c'était juste... physique, mentalement c'était à toi que je pensais. Dit-je espèrant calmer Sirius

-ah tu sais que je t'aime toi! Dit Sirius en me roulant une pelle pour bien montrer aux autres que j'était prise

-au faite pourquoi tu pose la question Mike? Demandai-je

-benya Justine qui donne une fête chez elle se soir. Répondit Mike

-quand tu dit Justine, tu parle de la coincée du cul qui même avec moi s'est jamais dérider! CETTE justine donne une fête! qui a réussi l'exploit de la décoincer ?

-l'honneur revient à nous tous on n'a pris ta suite quand t'es parti et maintenant ... bon elle est encore une peu coincer c'est vrai mais beaucoup moins qu'avant, alors vous voulez venir ou pas?

-bien sur! je veux voir la justine décoincer!

-Elsa évite de te faire remarquer sinon tu vas lui faire de l'ombre et personne se rendra compte du changement! Dit Ludmilla

-bon on va y aller nous et on se revoit à la fête ce soir! Dit-je quand James me ditqu'on est en retard d'une heure et demi par rapport à l'heure que les parents de James nous ont dit.

-ok a se soir à la fête tu te rappelle l'adresse? Demanda Guillaume

-comment oublier une adresse ou je passai tout mon temps libre à décoincer un trou du cul! Dit-je en riant

-salut Justine! m'exclamai-je quand elle ouvrit la porte

-ELSA! S'écria t-elle

-ruhm ruhm pourquoi les français cri t-il toujours quand il te voient? Dit James

-pour la même raison que les maraudeurs! Ils adorent Elsa! Dit Lily

-Justine je te présente Lily, Lola et les plus grand abrutis que la terre puissent porté j'ai nommé les maradeurs! Voilà James, Remus, Peter et mon chéri Sirius lui c'est chasse gardé tu touche pas !

les gars, Lily, Lola jvous présente Justine

-salut bien rentré chui trop contente de te revoir Elsa sa fait combien de temps que t'est parti 3 ans,4 ans?demanda Justine

-euh ben non en fait sa fait 1 ans et demi. Répondit-je

-c'est tout? Jpensais que sa faisait plus longtemps! Dit Justine

-sa prouve qu'elle te manque! Dit Mike qui venait d'arriver et qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules, se qui d'ailleurs échaufa siriousement Sirius. (n/a: blague médiocre de l'auteur qui écrit sans aucune inspiration)

-euh sa te dérange pas que je sois la Elsa sinon jme casse! Dit Sirius

-oh Sirius tu vas pas encore faire une crise de jalousie! Dit-je

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh si ! Dit Sirius

En bref, jvous passe les détails mais pendant cette soirée beaucoup de rencontre masculine, pour nôtre plus grand bonheur à moi Lily et Lola mais aussi pour le plus grand malheur des maraudeurs qui ont passé leur temps collé à nous pour empéché les autres gars de nous draguer.

Fin de soirée, 5 heures du matin, il reste presque plus personne à part nous et mon ancienne bande.

En gros, cette soirée à été super, d'ailleurs c'est pour sa que l'on a remis sa tout les soirs chez Mike en qui les maraudeurs ont fini par trouvé quelqu'un de très sympa, surtout quand ce traître de Mike a raconté la façon dont je me comportait avec les gars quand je suis bourré et de quel manière j'envoyais baladé les profs quand j'était pas d'accord avec eux.

Et voilà comment se sont passé le reste de nos vacances d'été, grasse mat le matin, plage l'aprem et soirée chez Mike le soir, mais bon quand faut reprendre, faut reprendre! Même si c'est pas vraiment de la bonne façon, car a peine rentré, Sirius et moi avons appris que l'un de nos oncles avait légué une belle petite fortune à Sirius, bonne nouvelle pour le fric, mauvaise nouvelle pour sa mort c'est un des seuls qui comprenait notre fugue, pour ne pas dire LE seul.

Et dire qu'il va falloir retourner a Poudlard, si j'étais encore chez mes parents je serai plus qu'heureuse de partir mais la j'avoue vouloir rester chez James, c'est halucinant à quel point on se marre grâve aux parents de James, j'aurai jamais cru pouvoir tomber sur plus irresponsable que les maraudeurs, quoi que j'aurai pu men douter, fallait bien quelqu'un pour les faire ces zozos que l'on aime tant.

Bon quoi qu'il en soit demain on retourne à Poudlard pour la dernière année, j'aurai beau ni avoir passer que deux ans, sa va beaucoup me manquer, les couloirs, les passages secrets, les sorties nocturnes, les tableaux et leurs remarques sur n'importe quel geste de n'importe quel éléves mais ya surtout un truc qui me manquera c'est les blagues des maraudeurs sur les serpentards, en particulier les blagues sur Rogue!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: dernière année à Poudlard année pleine de surprise

Sa fait à peine une heure qu'on est revenu à Poudlard, et les maraudeurs ont déjà trouvé le moyen d'être collé deux heures. C'est incroyable, McGonagal n'était pas contente du tout, à vrai dire, lancer des bombes a eau aux shampooing et au savon c'est pas très sympa d'accord, mais la les cibles c'était les serpentards, Rogue pour être précis. McGo aurait du être contente, un élève tout propre pour la rentré qui d'habitude est plus sale qu'un elfe de maison maltraité.

Enfin bref, tant pis, de toute façon moi elle m'a pas vu donc j'ai rien eu!

C'est Lily qu'a pas aimé mais je lui ai expliqué que les serpentards m'avait traité de pétasse, et que sa avait pas plu a Sirius qu'a attaqué, bien sur les maraudeurs s'entraide toujours donc Sirius face aux serpentards on y croit pas par contre maraudeurs contre serpentards là on y croit beaucoup plus, malheureusement pour nos oreilles, elle m'a pas cru et du coup elle ne s'est arrêter de crier que lorsque James lui a rouler un patin.

Sirius et Remus ont essayé de nous faire pareil à moi et Lola, mais on les a devancé.

Pfiou les cours, quel galère! Vivement que les entraînements de quidditch commence jpourrai admirer Sirius, ou ptêtre pas puisque je me présente au poste d'attrapeuse.

-rien ne pourrait être mieux que le fait que je sois prise dans l'équipe! m'exclamai-je

-rien ? Demanda Sirius

-non rien!

-même moi ?

-même toi Sirius!

-James ne la prend pas dans l'équipe!

-pourquoi James ? Demanda Lily

-parce que je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor!

-et c'est lui qui va me choisir! dit-je avec un grand sourire

-qu'est ce que t'en sais! Dit James

-jte fait la gueule sinon!

-alors la tu viens de me donner une bonne raison de pas te prendre vu le temps que tu passe a m'emmerder! j'ai pas vraiment envie de te donner une chance d'en rajouter!

-tu m'as pas laisser finir je te fais la gueule ET je largue Sirius!

-TU FERAIS PAS SA! s'exclamèrent les deux amis

-oh que si je le ferais!

-et elle aurait raison c'est ton amie pourquoi tu l'as prendrai pas !

-parce qu'elle est chiante

-t'est pire qu'elle jte ferai remarquer!

-un point pour Lily

-Remus la ferme!

Bien sur du chantage comme sa sa fonctionne toujours et heureusement parce que je me voyais pas du tout larguer Sirius, James m'a pris dans l'équipe et lors du match contre serpentard j'ai marqué 14 but sur 390 points! Bon j'exagère c'est pas moi qui l'est ait tous marqué, moi j'en eu que 8 c'est déjà pas mal. Sinon c'est bientôt Noël et moi et Lily n'avont toujours rien pour les maraudeurs il nous reste que une semaine je sais vraiment pas comment on va faire!

J'espère qu'on trouvera quelque chose a pré au lard tout a l'heure!

Sa y est on n'a trouvé nos cadeaux, moi et Lily, heureusement a trois jours de Noël ! On leur a pris des places de concert pour aller voir leur groupe préféré tout les deux, mais vu que c'est le même!

On n'a pris 7 places une pour chacun comme sa pas à chercher pour les autres cadeaux surtout que sa aurait été trop court. Le concert a lieu pendant les vacances en février, et en plus du groupe qu'on va voir, il y en aura plein d'autre qui se partageront la première partie du concert, sa va être génial U2 en concert avec Franz Ferdinand, Simple plan et Hoobastank !

-DEBOUT TOUT LE MONDE !

-Elsa laisse nous dormir encore un peu !

-Lily a raison en plus c'est les vacances !

-c'est les vacances oui, mais les vacances de Noël, et pour vous rafraichir la mémoire aujourd'hui on n'est le 25 décembre, mais si vous préférez dormir, dormez moi je vais réveiller les maraudeurs en imaginant qu'il dorment encore.

-tu m'attend pour réveiller James!

-et moi pour réveiller Remus!

-ok

-chui prête

-moi aussi

-c'est fou ce que vous pouvez être rapide dés fois!

-déja réveiller les filles!

-perdu pour toi Lola!

-salut rem' ils sont ou les autres?

-Peter est parti au cuisine, James est sous la douche et Sirius... tu le connait c'est une vrai marmotte il hiberne tout les matin en hiver!

-ok je vais me charger de le réveiller!

-attend Elsa jviens avec toi!

-pourquoi tu veux rejoindre James sous la douche ?

-...

-mwahahah tu verrai tes joue Lily!on dirai des souafles!

-oh c'est bon!

-DEBOUT SIRIUS C'EST NOËL AUJOURD'HUI !

-hein! Quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Rogue qui attaque? Les serpentard se vengent?

-non mon chérie c'est juste moi qui te lever le cul du lit pour que t'ouvre ton cadeaux

-cadeau? Quel cadeau?... LES CADEAUX!

-oui Sirius les cadeaux le papa Noël est passé et t'as amené des cadeaux que tu dois ouvrir!

-tu me prendrai pas pour un con par hasard?

-mais non voyons qu'est que tu t'imagine? aller léve ton cul parce que jpoirotte

-carotte?

-non jporoitte

-très bon les soupes aux poireaux!

-très drôle! Ouvre tes cadeaux au lieu de dire des conneries

-oui je rie

-connerie pas riz

-riz comme chez les chinois

-non comme chez les japonais

-polonais?

-poil au nez

-nez de boeuf

-qui vole un oeuf vole un boeuf

-jamais rien volé de ma vie

-a part mon coeur

-un à zéro pour toi...DES PLACES POUR U2 !merci Elsa, je ...

-oui je sais tu m'aime, tu m'adore, tu m'admire, il y a pas de mal a sa t'inquiéte pas mais l'idée ne venais pas que de moi

-a bon de qui alors?

-écoute dans la salle de bains...

-...

-bah ya rien

-...

-attend encore un petit peu

-...DES PLACES POUR U2 MERCI LILY!

-cornedrue aussi! mais c'est génial!

-écoute en bas

-DES PLACES POU U2 !LILY ELSA!

-lunard et lola mais c'est super

-oui et il y a aussi Peter Lily et moi bien sur

-pour Lily et toi je m'en doutais, Lily est fan de Simple plan et toi de Hoobastank et on sait tout les deux que Lola adore Franz Ferdinand

-tu marque un point, égalité pour tout les deux

-tiens salut Sirius enfin réveillé?

-oui grâce a Elsa

-ah bon jpensais que tu dirai a cause de Elsa

-pas aprés mon cadeau de Noël

-en parlant de cadeaux tu devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'ont offert

-des places pour U2!

-comment tu sais?

-moi aussi j'en ai et d'aprés le cris de Remus et Lola qui sont dans la salle commune je crois que eux aussi ont leur places!

-c'est super ont y va tous ensemble!

-eh tant qu'on est a parler de nous tous au concert, on le fait notre karaoké annuelle de Noël ?

-Lily a raison c'est l'heure du karaoké!

-Remus, Lola partant pour la karaoké ?

-bien sur !

-par deux! Moi et Lily, James et Sirius, Lola et Remus

-et queudvert?

-il est pas la tant pis pour lui, et puis vu la cata de l'année dernière vaut mieu pas qu'il recommance cette année!

-honneur au filles

-dit plutôt que vous voulez gardez le meilleur pour la fin donc chanter en dernier!

-exact Elsa c'est une autre manière de le dire

-dans l'ordre Lily et Elsa ensuite Moi et James et pour finir le couple Lola et Remus

-ok

-ok

-ok

-ok

-ok

- « tu les aime un peu mieux dés que tu les touche

tu les aime un peu mieux dés qu'elle ouvre la bouche

tu les alonge et tu y va

tu les alonge et tu t'en va !

tu joue les beau parleurs et tu sait bien le faire

tu dit toujours au filles que t'est celibataire

mais non non ne t'en va pas

non non c'est pas comme ca mais...

REFRAIN:

pourquoi t'arrive pas

à aimer plus que ca ?

Pourquoi tu part ?

Pourquoi tu reste pas?

Mais non c'est pas comme ca

je sais que tu veut pas!

pourquoi tu part?

pourquoi tu n'aime que toi ?

quand elle s'accroche

tu va vite prendre l'air

tout les reproche

tu n'en a rien a faire

mais laisse faire

laisse faire

REFRAIN:

pourquoi t'arrive pas

aimer plus que ca ?

Pourquoi tu part ?

Pourquoi tu reste pas?

Mais non c'est pas comme ca

je sais que tu veut pas!

pourquoi tu part?

pourquoi tu n'aime que toi ?

mais non c'est pas comme ca

mais non c'est pas comme ca

mais non c'est pas comme ca

mais non c'est pas comme ca

REFRAIN:

pourquoi t'arrive pas

aimer plus que ca ?

Pourquoi tu part ?

Pourquoi tu reste pas?

Mais non c'est pas comme ca »

-cool on se sens pas du tout visez!

-vous devriez pourtant!

-a nous James

« On était comme des frères

Pas de sang mais pas de guerre entre nous

Toujours fiers d'être seuls sur terre

T'arrives-t-il de vibrer pour un autre que toi

Et retenir ton souffle

pour qu'il respire à ta place

Pour nous on parlait d'à jamais

Pour toujours sans l'ombre d'un doute

Comment imaginer

Que l'on pouvait nous séparer

Elle a de ses mains

Pris le plus cher de ce qu'il y a en nous

En semant la guerre

Elle règne, en semant la guerre

Elle règne, à l'ombre du soleil

Elle règne, en semant la guerre

Elle règne

Faire partie d'un cortège

Comme bien d'autres avant nous

Je voudrais qu'on abrège

Et puis qu'on se retrouve

Le poison dans nos veines finira par nous tuer

Le poison de celle à qui on a donné

La promesse d'être là,

De pouvoir l'aimer à jamais pour toujours

Sans l'ombre d'un doute

Comment imaginer que l'on voudrait s'en séparer

Mais elle a de ses mains

Pris le plus cher de ce qu'il y a en nous

En semant la guerre

Elle règne, en semant la guerre

Elle règne, à l'ombre du soleil

Elle règne, en semant la guerre

Elle règne

Plus tu l'aimes plus je saigne

Mais si je reste à terre

A l'ombre du soleil

Viens me libérer

De mon sommeil

Je suis à ta merci »

-sa vous resemble bien !

-c'est pour sa qu'on l'a choisi!

-a vous les zamoureux!

« Embrasse moi dessus bord

Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel

J'irai crucifier ton corps,

Pourrais-je depunaiser tes ailes ?

Embrasser, te mordre en même temps

Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brulant

Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire

ô tout pour te voir partir et viens!

Emmene moi là bas

Donne moi la main

Que je ne la prenne pas

Ecorche mes ailes

Envole moi

Et laisse toi tranquille a la fois

Mille fois entrelassons nous

Et lassons nous meme en dessous

Serre moi encore serre moi

Jusqu'a etouffer de toi

Il y a des salauds

Qui pillent le coeur des femmes

Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop

D'ou l'amour tire son charme

Papillons de fleurs en fleurs

D'amour en amour de coeur

Ce qui n'ont qu'une etoile

Ou ceux qui brulent leur voiles

J'aime tes larmes quand tu aime

Ta sueur le sang, rendons nous amants

Qui se passionne, qui se saigne

J'aime quand mon ecorché est vivant

Je ne donne pas long feu

A nos tragédies, à nos adieux

Reviens moi, reviens moi

Tu partira mieux comme ça

A force de se tordre,

On en finirai par se mordre

A quoi bon se reconstruire,

Quand on est adepte du pire

Malgré nous, Malgré nous,

A quoi bon se sentir plus grand

Que nos, deux grains de folie dans le vent

deux ames brulantes deux enfants

Il y a des salauds

Qui pillent le coeur des femmes

Et des femmes qui n'savent plus trop

D'ou l'amour tire son charme

des Papillons de fleurs en fleurs

D'amour en amour de coeur

Ce qui n'ont qu'une etoile

Ou ceux qui brulent leur voiles

Embrasse moi dessus bord

Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel

J'irai crucifier ton corps,

Pourrais-je depunaiser tes ailes ?

Embrasser, te mordre en même temps

Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brulant

Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire

Pour te voir partir et viens!

Emmene moi là bas

Donne moi la main

Que je ne la prenne pas

Ecorche mes ailes »

-c'est trop beau!

-celle de moi et James était mieux!

-en terme de rythme oui mais en parole pas du tout!

-si

-non

-si

-non

-si

-non

-si

- non

-si

-non

-si

Sa fait plusieurs jours que je suis malade, je sais pas ce que j'ai, j'arrete pas de vomir et d'avoir la

tête qui tourne, c'est horrible. D'ailleurs chui au dessus de la cuvette, mon repas de ce midi sous mes yeux.

-Elsa ! Sa va ?

-oui Lily, t'inquiéte c'est...

-Elsa! Elsa...ELSA!

-qu'est ce qui se passe Lily?

-c'est Elsa elle est encore malade!

-jcroyais que l'infirmière lui avait donné quelque chose

-oui mais sa lui fait aucun effet.

-je vais chercher McGonagal

-Elsa !

-oui ! Je suis la

-Lola est parti chercher McGonagal

-merci jen peux plus je viens de délaisser mon petit déj' mon repas de ce midi et celui de ce soir

-celui de ce soir on l'a pas pris!

-ah ben je sais pas ce que c'est alors, mais faut que je mange en tout cas!

-viens on va demander aux maraudeurs ou sont les cuisines

-pas la peine je sais moi, ils m'ont dja emmené

-Melle White qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-je ..oh non !...

-elle encore malade malgrés tout ce que l'infirmière lui a donné quand elle y est allé

-et quand est-ce que elle y est allé?

lundi, mardi aprés-midi, jeudi matin et ce matin encore

t'as oublié le week end dernier j'y suis allé 6 fois en deux jours!...

elle arrete pas de vomir depuis avant-hier

merci Melle Evans, Melle White vous pouvez me suivre ?

-sa dépend où... excuse moi...euhrreuh

je vous remméne voir l'infirmière

- encore vous !

-oui chui encore malade

-bon venez que je vous examine sa devient grave maintenant.

-alors Elsa ? Sa va ?...pas mieux apparament t'est encore plus pâle que quand tu est parti!

-non c'est rien, c'est juste... la potion qui ... passe mal.

-tu devrai aller te reposé au lieu d'aller en cours demain

-oui c'est ce que McGo m'a dit de faire

-EH Elsa tu viens ya entrainement de quidditch jte rappelle sa fait une demi heure qu'on t'attend au terrain

-James je suis malade je peux pas venir à l'entrainement.

-quoi! mais on n'a besoin de toi on n'a la finale contre poustoufle dans une semaine !

-JAMES TU VOIS PAS QU'ELLE EST MALADE ALORS LAISSE LA!

-Lily t'énerve pas pour sa! Oh et puis jpourrai me reposé demain j'arrive James

-Elsa sa pas la tête

-laissez moi les filles sa va aller!

-Elsa on voit que t'est malade t'as eu plein d'occaz pour marquer!

-James lache moi ! Je t'est dit que je suis malade! Alors c'est bon !

-t'énerve pas comme sa Elsa, James te faisait juste une remarque

-Sirius ta gueule tu me saoule!

-faites gaffe elle va mordre !

-c'est toi que je vais mordre Remus si tu continue de dire des conneries, en plus sa changera les rôles pour une fois!

-va te coucher si t'est malade

-qui as voulu que je vienne m'entrainer! c'est bien toi James alors ferme la!

-qu'est ce que t'est susceptible quand t'est malade !

-SIRIUS JE T'AI DIT DE FERMER TA GUEULE! Va coucher au lieu de m'emmerder!

-t'est pas obligé de crier je t'entend ...

Qu'est ce que je fout dans l'infirmerie ? sa y est je me rappelle j'ai eu un malaise dans les vestiaires aprés l'entrainement, quel conne ! J'aurai jamais du accepté de venir faire l'entrainement dans mon état. Pour sur McGo va pas me louper sur ce coup la, elle qui m'avait dit de me coucher sans bouger pour me reposer jusqu'à demain, en même temps elle me connait coucher et sage dans un lit pendant deux jours j'aurai jamais pu! C'est la faute a Sirius tout sa, si on s'était pas bourré la gueule aprés le concert pour sa revanche de l'année dernière, on n'aurai pas coucher ensemble et je serai pas tombé enceinte. Et dire que sa fait 4 mois et que personne n'ai rien remarqué part l'infirmière et McGo, quoique elle c'est logique vu le nombre de fois on j'ai été mal pendant les cours et que je suis allé à l'infirmerie. Faudra bien que je leur avoue un jour, mais pas maintenant, je suis pas prête, ou plutôt si je suis prête mais pas Sirius faudrait mieux qu'il se calme avant de devenir pére.

Bon d'aprés l'infirmière, sa fait presque une semaine que je suis la, et cette aprés-midi c'est la finale de quiddicth, j'aieu l'autorisation de l'infirmière d'aller soutenir mon équipe j'espère qu'il m'ont trouvé un remplaçant !

-ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR!

-Elsa arréte de crier ! Calme toi tu vas encore être malade!

-mais non Lily! BOUGER VOUS LE CUL GRYFFONDOR

-ELSA!

-quoi j'encourage mon équipe c'est normal tu devrai encourager Remus c'est lui qui me remplace et en temps que petite amie tu doit le soutenir! Toi aussi Lily!

-cause toujours!

-j'préfére crier... ALLEZ SIRIUS!

-Elsa! Qu'est ce que fait James!

-il va attraper le vif d'or! vas-y cornedrue!

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ON N'A GAGNE !

290 à 120 on n'est trop fort! On n'a gagné c'est génial mais sa arrange pas mes problèmes, je reste enceinte et personne n'est encore au courant, va bien falloir que je leur dise un jour, mais pour l'instant c'est la fin de l'année, on rentre bientôt chez nous d'ailleurs les maraudeurs vont s'acheter un appart', ou plutôt Sirius va s'acheter un appart' que les maraudeurs passeront leur temps a squatter, moi compris.

Les vacances, je sais pas si sa va vraiment être des vacances pour moi...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : un été mouvementé

-SIRIUS !

-arrete de gueuler !

-je fais ce que je veux !

-pas quand t'est chez moi !

-jte rappelle que tu m'a demandé d'habiter chez toi !

-c'est pas une raison

-s'en ai une très bonne pour moi en tout cas!

-tu me saoule !

-ah parce que c'est moi qui saoule en plus! tu crois pas que t'est mal placé pour dire sa ? Nan mais Môssieur est chez lui, môsieur me demande d'habiter avec lui, et il se croit tout permis! Chui pas ton chien Sirius c'est plus le contraire alors TA GUEULE!

-encore en train de vous engueuler tout les deux ?

-c'est lui il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille

-elle a fait un malaise tout a l'heure et je fais que m'inquiété pour elle, mais c'est déjà trop pour môdame!

-mademoiselle on n'est pas marier a se que je sache!

-elle est insupportable James tu veux pas la reprendre chez tes parents ?

-désolé patmol c'est a mes parents qui faut demander maintenant, Lily et moi on n'a acheter une maison

-YOUPIE ! c'est trop super

-et aprés elle va dire qu'elle gueule pas

-le ta gueule on dirai que tu le comprend pas ! on va essayer autre chose LA FERME SIRIUS

-toi même!

-quoi tu me dit de la fermer! d'accord moi au moins je sais ce que sa veut dire!

-Elsa calme toi un peu!

-...

-Elsa?

-...

-la vla qui répond plus maintenant

-sa nous fera des vacances

-je vous rappelle que vous lui avez dit de la fermer et elle au moins elle le fait quand on lui demande pas comme d'autres

-merci Lily

-jcroyais que tu parlais plus?

-a Lily seulement

-tu viens de nous parler!

-James tais toi!

-mais Lily

-pas de mais Lily! Solidarité féminine

-chui pas sur que Elsa sois une vrai fille, guenon, vampire, goule, si tu veux mais c'est tout sauf une fille en ce moment.

-tu disais pas la même chose ya quelque mois

-quand ?

-laisse tomber!

-non vas au bout de ta penser!

-pour sa faudrait que je te dise un autre truc et se serai trop complexe pour ton petit pois de cerveau.

-dit tout de suite que je suis con!

-MAIS TU EST CON !

-c'est pas bientôt fini les gosses! On dirai vraiment pas que vous avez 18 ans

-c'est normal Lily, on les aura que le mois prochain!

-Sirius je t'averti tu va finir avec une joue en moins si tu continue

-j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que James resentais quand il était avec toi

clac

-eh James maintenant je sais se que sa fait une baffe de Lily...tu serai pas un peu maso sur les bords?

-comment je peux être amoureuse d'un abruti telle que lui?

-TEMPS MORT ! bon maintenant pourquoi t'as fait un malaise ?

-parce que je suis malade

-et qu'est ce que t'attend pour aller a st Mangouste tu veux que je te prenne par la main

-nan et c'est plutôt toi qui devrai aller a st Mangouste mais section AZIL_ (n/a: n'est-ce pas Sandra! comme Typhaine) _pôvre mec!

-t'est encore malade! Mais bon sang qu'est ce que t'as sa va faire

-5 mois oui merci je sais compter et j'en ai encore pour 4 mois tout sa a cause de cette abruti à moitié fini !

Elsa! T'est pas en train de dire ..

au moins une d'intelligente sa faire rare dans cette baraque!

Patmol tu sais de quoi elle parle?

Pas plus que toi cornedrue!

Sirius sa fait 5 mois que ta copine est enceinte et tu t'en rend même pas compte, Elsa ta raison ton mec est vraiment un abruti, quoique James et n'a rien vu non plusieurs

-ni toi Lily!

_-_Elsa c'est vrai?

-bien sur que c'est vrai t'en connai beaucoup des maladies qui se guérissent en 9 mois, qui donne des malaises, des naussées et qui provoque des sautes d'humeur

-ON VA AVOIR UN BEBE SIRIUS

-et merde j'y avait pas penser a sa comme si sa me suffissait pas d'un seule!

-Elsa jveux être la marraine!

-oui Lily

-et moi le parrain

-oui James

-quoi James en parrain ! sa va pas il a déjà un pére assez abruti pas la peine d'un parrain dans le même état !

-mais Elsa yaura Lily tout prés !

-ah dans ce cas la alors oui !

-qu'est ce que tu entend par un pére assez abruti?

-j'entend que tu est un crétin mon chéri, mais c'est pas grave tu sais je t'aime comme sa !

-tu m'aime en crétin?

-oui !

-je vais rester crétin tout ma vie alors

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !

-tiens je croyais que t'aimais les crétins

-toi seulement et jte préfére quand t'as des éclairs de lucidité.

-et vous oh faites pourquoi vous débarquez sans frapper?

-jte lavai dit Lily qu'on aurai le droit a cette réplique de la part d'Elsa !

-nianianiania jte lavai dit Lily nianiniania...

-ben James m'a demandé en mariage

-décidément c'est la journée des bonnes nouvelles !

-et se sera quand pas interet de le faire dans 4 mois je serai incapable de foutre une belle robe et incapable de danser!

-le mois prochain sa te va?

-déja !

-tu préféré l'été prochain ptêtre!

-noooon j'aurai deux gosses sur les bras!

-comment sa deux?

-toi et le bébé sa fait bien deux! je sais compter !

-quel jour ?

-le 19 aout _(n/a: l'auteur se fent la poire devant cette date)_

-sa va t'aura de quoi t'habiller pour la date la?

-non et en tant que bon copain tu vas m'emmener faire les magasins et tu va m'acheter les fringues qui me plairont!

-mais bien sur !

-mais des vétements de grossesses espéce d'abruti

-ah d'accord et arrete de me traiter d'abruti ou de crétin sa m'énerve

-oooh pauvre petit chou il s'énerve! Mais tu sais qui aime bien chatie bien!

-mouais ...

En attendant le mariage, moi, Sirius et James continuons notre formation d'auror et Lily sa formation de médicomage, comme dit Sirius au moins si il nous arrivent quelque chose on sait qui se présipitera pour nous soigner, pour Remus c'est plus compliqué avec sa condition personne ne veut de lui, et Lola bosse dans le monde moldu, quel gachi travaillé avec des moldu alors qu'on peut se servir de la magie, faut pas que je dise sa à Lily elle va hurler, ses parents sont moldu.

-Salut Elsa t'est toute seule ?

-non Lily est la mais les mecs bossent, rentre Lola

-pour une fois qu'il bossent ceux la !

-comme tu dit Lola !

-qu'est ce qui nous vaut ta venue ?

-toi aussi t'est enceinte ? j'aimerai bien ne pas être seul a me trouvé grosse!

-non c'est pas sa

-toi aussi tu te marie ! On pourra faire les préparatifs ensemble j'mennuie a tout faire seul avec James, il me contredit tout le temps et Elsa est pas en état pour m'accompagner

-EH !

-je veux dire Elsa est rop

-grosse ! vas y dit le t'en as tellement envie !

-Elsa est trop encombrante !

-non c'est pas sa, c'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle en fait

-ah bon mais qu'est ce qui se passe dit tout a tata Elsa

-je démanage

-QUOI!

-on m'envoi en Amérique pour mon travail, et je suis obligé d'accepter

-non t'est pas obligé tu peux démissionner

-ils ont pas le droit de t'envoyé a pétaouchnok !et ils ont pas le droit de te séparer de nous surtout

-et Remus qu'est ce qu'il en dit ?

-il préfére qu'on se sépare, il veut rester ici et ne veut pas d'une relation a distance

-alors reste tu aime Remus et il t'aime, t'as qu'a venir bosser avec moi et les mecs ou avec Lily!

-je peux pas

-mais pourquoi ?

-c'est mon pére le directeur de la boite et il m'envoi justement la-bas a cause de la condition de Remus il veut qu'on se sépare

-refuse et reste Lola

-il me renie si je part pas !

-tu t'en fout tu nous as nous et les maraudeurs sa devrait te suffir!

-je peux pas

-mais quand est-ce que tu part?

-avant la fin de l'été

-mais mon mariage! Le bébé d'Elsa et Sirius ! Tu sera pas la!

-je partirai aprés le mariage, et je viendrai vous voir quand même de temps en temps, je coupe pas les pont tout de même, et puis vous pourrez venir me voir la-bas

-tu vas nous manquer, sa va être inssuportable!

-plus inssuportable que si c'était Sirius ou James qui partait ?

-ah non joue pas avec mes sentiments je suis déjà assez sensible en ce moment a cause du bébé c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-tu mange avec nous ce soir ?

-si tu m'invite bien sur que oui !

-alors ce soir tout le monde chez Lily et James avec les maraudeurs et les maraudeuses au complet!

C'est fou ce qu'elle va me manquer ! On n'est déjà a la moitié des vacances d'été, le mariage approche, je grossi de plus en plus, Sirius est de plus en plus mature a mesure que le bébé arrive, James et Lily sont plus nerveux que le jour des ASPIC et pour Lily c'est pas peut dire, Lola a déjà commencé ses valises, Remus est de plus en plus morose le pauvre déjà qu'il trouve pas de boulot a cause de sa condition mais en plus sa copine le lache.

Décidément c'est pas la joie ! Le bébé donne des coups aussi fort que son grand pére et je sais de quoi je parle.

Et nous qui pensions que l'été suivant notre sortie de poudlard, se serait fête sur fête, bonne humeur tout les jours, on étaient tous loin de la vérité.

Au dernière nouvelle, ma mére serait dans le coin, et décidé à me voir, j'espére pas quel à pour idée de me ramener avec elle, parce que la elle peut toujours rêver, surtout que je suis majeur maintenant. Du moment que j'arrive à l'éviter, et que personne ne lui dit ou je suis c'est bon. Du moins je l'espére...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-j'en ai marre !

Elsa calme toi !

comment veux tu je me calme entre toi qui prend toute la place, et le bébé qui s'entéte a me donner des coups

c'est pas la fin du monde

manquerai plus que ça !

bon alors calme toi

je vais essayer, a une condition

laquelle?

tu me laisse une part de couette que je puisse dormir sans avoir froid!

Ok tiens!

Merci

ah non pas encore ! il peut pas s'arreter de donner des coups la nuit!

- Elsa moi j'aimerai dormir

- dit sa à ton gosse !

- quel heure il est ?

-5h54

-bon sa sert à rien que je m'entête à dormir je commence a 6h30

-je rêve! Sirius Black qui renonce à quelques minutes de sommeil !

-oui peut être que tu rêve vu qui fait encore nuit

-aha je me disais aussi

-Elsa tu ferais mieux de dormir

-tu crois que j'ai l'intention de faire autre chose ? Je peux enfin avoir place et couette dans le lit tu crois vraiment que je vais me lever!

-bonne nuit alors

-oui merci et travail bien !

-j'essayerais

-ta interet de réussir sauf si c'est parce que tu pense à moi !

-trop drôle !

Décidement quelle nuit agité, j'ai réussi a me rendormir, heuresement, et je me suis lever qu'a 11h25, pour une fois que j'arrive a dormir jusqu'à l'heure la !

Mais c'est pas le tout , faut que j'aille aider Lily pour les préparatifs de mariage, j'arrive pas à croire que d'ici quelques semaines, James et Lily vont enfin se marier, depuis le temps qu'on attendait sa!

Aprés se sera le départ de Lola deux semaines plus tard, et enfin 3 mois aprés je mettrai au monde la reléve des maraudeurs. Quel programme!

- le traiteur c'est fait, le dj il est trouvé, la salle décorée, jcrois qu'on a tout! On a réussi Elsa ! On a fini tout les préparatifs

- heuresement le mariage est demain jte rappelle! Mais il manque un truc qui est selon moi le plus important mais c'est mon avis

- quoi qu'est ce qui manque!

- Lily quand on se marie il me semble essentielselon moi d'avoir une robe et a moins de ne pas m'avoir consulté pour l'acheter, tu la toujours pas choisi!

- LA ROBE!

- oui la robe se serai pas mal d'y penser si tu veux te marier comme toute filles normal, a moins que tu préfére un jeans et un chemisier ?quoique c'est plus agréable a porter qu'une robe et mieux pour danser.

- vite!Elsa on a pas le temps de dire des conneries faut que j'aille chercher ma robe!

- c'est sur que pour les conneries ya assez des maraudeurs pour en dire.

- sa c'est vrai !

- LOLA !

- tu tombe bien, Lily me casse les pieds depuis ce matin a courir dans tout les sens

- t'inquiéte je prend la reléve

- bah bon courage parce le plus dur reste a venir !

- comment sa ?

- Lola j'ai pas ma robe !

en effet sa pose un probléme

tu peux le dire!

Allez bon courage Lola moi j'ai rendez vous chez le medecin

ta pas trouvé un autre jour!

si mais c'était demain, et compte pas sur moi pour louper le mariage de mes meilleurs amis

ok ! Vire

merci sa fait plaisir !

Je rigole

je sais! T'inquiéte dés que c'est fini je raplique ici

ya peu de chance qu'on soit ici!

oui on sera plutôt a chercher ma robe!

Ok bon shopping!

-eh bien Melle White j'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous annoncer que vous allez avoir une fille

-c'est super !

-et un garçon

-jvous demande pardon ?

-vous attendez des jumeaux

-manquez plus que ça !

-félicitation

-merci, je peux vous poser une question ?

-bien sur

-eh bien je serais a un mariage demain qui est bien parti pour se terminé tard

-du moment que vous ne vous fatigué pas trop, sa ira, je vous conseille par contre d'aller vous coucher dés que vous sentez la fatigue venir.

-d'accord, merci

-de rien

-quand aura lieu mon prochain rendez vous ?

-eh bien disons mi-octobre

-trés bien merci au revoir.

-au revoir.

Des jumeaux, je vais avoir des jumeaux ! Sa va me faire trois gosses sur les bras si on compte Sirius, heuresement que c'est Lily qui s'occupe du cas James, parce que je pourrais pas m'en sortir sinon!

-alors vous l'avez trouvé cette robe ?

-oui

-sa a pas été de tout repos !

-alors ce bébé ? Fille ou garçon ?

-surprise!

-ah non t'as pas le droit Elsa!

-et pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit ?

-parce que c'est méchant de pas nous le dire alors que tu le sais!

-je le dirai a tout le monde en même temps

-demain ?

-oui si tu veux, sa sera votre cadeau de mariage

-d'accord!

-tu vas pas le dire à Sirius avant ?

-si bien sur c'est normal qu'il soit le premier à savoir

-ok. Bon on va pouvoir aller se reposer pour demain maintenant ?

-oui chui crevé

- a demain les filles

a demain Lola

bon maintenant tu me le dit c'est une fille ou un gars ?

Tu le saura demain Lily!

s'il te plait! pitié jveux savoir!

a demain Lily

grrrr

-Alors ses préparatifs ? pas trop fatiguant de supporter Lily tout la journée

-d'habitude on dit bonjour Elsa chérie t'as passer une bonne journée ?

-bonjour ma chérie, c'était comment cette journée ?

-bien si t'enléve le fait que Lily avait oublier la robe

-tu rigole ?

-non heuresement j'ai échapé au heures d'essayage, grâce au rendez vous chez le medecin!

-ah oui c'était aujourd'hui ! Alors on aura un petit Sirius ou une petite Elsa ?

-vaut mieux que tu te pose sur une chaise!

-d'accord mais pourquoi ? Ya un probléme ?

-non c'est juste que on aura un bébé Patmol

-aha j'ai gagné, James moi et Lily on n'a parier contre Remus et Lola que se serai un gars et eux il soutenait que seserait une fille

-il avait pas tord !

-quoi? Jcomprend pas c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-les deux!

-quoi les deux c'est impossible!

-si c'est possible, on appelle sa des jumeaux mon chéri.

-des jumeaux !

-eh oui !

-YEHAAAAAAAAAA

-crie pas si fort !

-c'est génial tu peux pas savoir un quel point chui heureux! Des jumeaux ! C'est super ya pas d'autre mots. Elsa ?

-...

-tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'endort !

Bon tu vas te décider à nous le dire ou quoi !

-te dire quoi Lily...tu

si c'est une fille ou un garçon!

Je vois pas de quoi tu parle Lola

Sirius raisonne Elsa dit lui que je veux savoir !

savoir quoi James ?

Oh non tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Me mettre a quoi ?

Elsa Sirius c'est quoi le sexe du bébé ?

Du bébé ? De quoi tu parle Remus ?

Elsa t'est bien enceinte ?

Oui Lily

t'avais rendez-vous avec le médicomage hier aprés-midi ?

Oui Lola

il a dit quoi ?

Qui dit quoi James ?

Vous en faites exprés ma parole!

Exprés de quoi Lily ?

Tu vas me rendre fou Sirius !

Tu est déjà fou James !

Pas encore complétement !

Si complétement fou de Lily et c'est pour sa que t'est sensé l'épouser dans 15 minutes

j'irai pas me marier tant que je saurai pas si je serai marraine d'une fille ou d'un garçon!

et moi je me marirais pas tant que je saurai pas si je serai parrain d'un garçon ou d'une fille !

Comme vous voulez !

Elsa pitié dit nous !

tu le saura aprés !

Aprés quoi ?

Aprés t'être fait passer la bague au doigt Lily

si sa tiens qu'a sa je peux lui asser l'alliance maintenant

erreur Jamesie c'est moi qui l'ait et je te la donnerai que pendant la cérémonie

Sirius jpensais qu'on était amis !

on l'est !

Plus pour longtemps si tu continue ce jeux la

pas grave j'ai Elsa maintenant !

Faux frére !

Va te marier au lieu de dire des conneries

Elsa dit-moi je veux savoir !

je t'ai comme cadeau de mariage et t'est pas encore marier que je sache alors mariez vous aprés je vous le dirai!

t'as interet !

Aprés la cérémonie :

-bon tu nous le dit maintenant !

-t'as rien d'autre a faire que me saouler !

-non t'as promis de nous le dire alors tu nous le dit

-mais vous dire quoi !

-recommence pas sa s'il te plait

-recommencez quoi ?

-recommencez sa!

-sa quoi ?

-ELSA !

-calme toi c'est pas comme si t'accouchait!

-fout toi de ma gueule je dirai rien !

-d'accord

-Elsa !

-faudrait savoir tu veux bien que je me fout de toi ou tu veux pas ?

-je veux juste savoir si j'aurai une filleul ou un filleul !

-t'aura un filleul et Lola aura une filleul

-comment sa ?

-tu sera marraine de Sirius petit et Lola sera la marraine de Elsa petite

-Sirius de quoi elle parle ?

-James tu va avoir un filleul ...

-YES !

... et Remus t'aura une filleul

bon c'est moi ou lui le parrain ?

c'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Sirius ! Un loup énervé sa fait mal tu sais ?

Elsa je part bientôt et je veux savoir avant de partir !

On leur dit ensemble Sirius ?

Ok Elsa

C'est des jumeaux !

Un garçon ...

...et une fille !

James Remus vous serez tout les deux parrains

et Lily et Lola vous serez toutes les deux marraines

C'EST TROP GENIAL !

criez le encore plus fort nos parents ont pas entendu

et heuresement ils nous tuerait si il le savait !

Vous leur avez pas dit ?

Ils savent même pas qu'on est ensemble !

Bon on danse ?

Sans moi dans mon état c'est pas la peine d'essayé

ok mais jte garde une danse pour si tu change d'avis !

Danse avec Li.. Ta femme au lieu de vouloir danser avec moi !

Et puis si elle danse se sera avec le futur papa donc moi !

On le saura qu'il va être pére !

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien si on met a part la cuite des maraudeurs au complet (même Remus le sage et Peter le timide), qui se sont enfilé une dizaine de bouteille de champagne rien qu'à eux et je compte pas les whisky et les biéres ! Lily et Lola ne les avaient jamais vu comme ça, contrairement à moi qui est l'habitude, si je peux dire. Elles sont allés se coucher assez tôt contrairement aux maraudeurs et moi qui sommes partis en boite ensuite, et aprés c'est moi qui est enceinte!

Bon en même temps c'est vrai que Lola doit préparer ses affaires pour le déménagement mais bon de la a se coucher a 2h30 du mat! Moi j'ai tenue jusqu'à 4h45 du mat et les maraudeurs ont quand même tenue jusqu'à 7h du matin, d'ailleurs ils sont toujours pas levé , mais quand ils le seront ils auront la gueule de bois alors c'est pas trop grave si je m'en vais chez Lola sans prévenir ils en sauront rien.

-alors c'est sur tu part rien te fera changer d'avis !

-non

-mais pourtant ta accepter d'être la marraine d'un des jumeaux

-oui mais il faut que je part

-nan t'est pas obligé !

-si

-naan

-siiiiii

-naaaaan

-siiiiiiiiiiiii

-naaaaaannn

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-naaaaaaaaaaaan

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-t'arrete jte dit que non

-et moi jte dit que oui

-et moi jte dit que non

-que oui

-que non

-que ouiii

-que noon

-t'as entendu parler de voldemort?

-bien sur comme tout le monde!

-et qu'est ce qu'il fait

-il tue les enfants de mol... merde ! tu part seulement par peur !

-bien sur que j'ai peur !

-t'as pas confiance en Remus ?

-c'est quoi le rapport ?

-Lily aussi est d'origine moldus et sa la fait pas partir, elle sait que James sera toujours la pour elle, mais toi ta pas la même confiance en Remus et pour cette raison tu part en nous faisant tous souffrir tu sait ce que tu est? T'est une égoïste !

-une égoïste qui tient a sa vie !

-parce que tu crois que Lily n'y tient pas à sa vie ? Jme casse tu m'énerve

-t'était ou ?

tien déjà levé ?

Crie pas !

j'ai pas crier Sirius

si ! Et tu crie encore

non je crie pas c'est toi qui a la gueule de bois

n'importe quoi !

Retourne de couché au lieu de m'emmerder

t'est de mauvais poil

c'est toi le chien, c'est toi qu'a des poils alors inverse pas les rôles

trop drôle

oui je suis de mauvaise humeur je suis allé voir Lola et on s'est engueulé

mais si elle veut partir on peut rien faire

tu sais pourquoi elle veut partir ?

Le boulot de son ...

non justement ! C'est parce qu'elle a peur de voldemort !

Qui t'a dit sa ?

Elle !

Calme toi Elsa !

Comment veut-tu que je me calme ! Lola veut partir a cause d'un abruti qui tue tout le monde !

Si c'est son choix !

Tu veux tuer Remus ma parole , tu sais aussi bien que moi a quel point il l'aime!

Oui je le sais mais Lola a pris sa decision et je la connait aussi bien que toi une fois décider Lola ne change jamais d'avis !

Je vais la faire changer d'avis moi !

Elsa revient !

LOLA TU PEUX PAS PARTIR !

ELSA ATTENTION !

une sang de bourbe et une traitre a son sang

tiens voldy tu va bien ? La famille, les amours tout sa ? Tranquille ? En tout t'as pas réussi ta derniére opération chirugical !

Fais attention a ce que tu dit Elsa il va nous tuer toute les deux

ton amie sang de bourbe a raison White !

Ah bon ? Tu va vraiment me tuer ? Bon alors Lola je juste te dire un truc avant que notre chér ami me tue

Elsa arrete !

Lola avant qu'il me tue fait un truc pour moi

ah ouais et quoi ?

Va chercher Sirius et VITE !

AVADA...

et non trop tard !elle est parti

c'est pas elle que je vise!

Oups adios !

Elsa ! Tu va bien

aussi bien que quelqu'un qu'a failli se faire tuer par un fou malade dangereusement atteint!

Quoi !

Lola et moi on s'est fait attaquer par voldemort, oh fait elle est ou je lui ait dit de venir ici !

SIRIUS

AAAHHHH !

Désolé de vous faire peur mais Lola s'est fait attaquer par voldemort

sans blague ? Au moins je sais ou elle est maintenant !

Tu le savais Elsa ?

j'était avec elle quand il a attaqué j'ai occupé voldemort pendant qu'elle s'est enfui, maintenant qu'elle me doit la vie on peut être sur qu'elle va partir pour pas se faire réattaquer!

Oui sa ya des chances

Je vais voir Lily

Ok moi je vais avec Remus voir Lola

Lily !

Couche toi Elsa !

Oh c'est pas vrai, vous avez décider de vous faire tuer le même jour toi et Lola ?

Oh non c'est moi qui ait décider de les tuer toutes les deux

Sa aurai été étonnant ! comment tu vas bien depuis tout a leur voldy ?

Sa pourrait aller mieux si ton amie se laissait tuer

La connaissant tu peux toujours rêver

Lily ?

James DEGAGE !

LILY ELSA

Scuse moi j'avai oublié que ttu venai te marier c'est vrai que t'a surement pas envie d'être veuf le lendemain du mariage !

ELSA TA GUEULE

Vous l'avez répéter combien de fois cette journée ?

White j'crois que tu devrai partir tes deux amis veulent mourir tu devrai te ranger !

Dans tes rêves ! barrez vous tout les deux !

Tu sais je vais les tuer lentement et devant toi White

Même pas en rêves !

DOLORIS


End file.
